


Different Strokes

by ChocolateHardyDiva_1980, RickieRoulette007



Category: Tom Hardy Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980/pseuds/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickieRoulette007/pseuds/RickieRoulette007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrisette is a single woman who has worked very hard all her life and has some personal issues only that a few people know about. Love life has been on the rocks and she has trust issues. She takes a much needed vacation to relax and unwind until she meets a new guy while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to London

“Attention all passengers of Flight 915 the time is now 12:35 pm as we’re about to arrive in London, England in exactly 10 minutes so please place your tray tables in the upright position as we make our final descent. Once again thank you for flying British Airways”, say the stewardess over loud speaker.

Chrisette has just arrived in London on her much deserved vacation. As soon as she touched down at the Heathrow Airport she was happy to have come across an elderly couple that has been to London before on their anniversary. The lovely couple was nice enough to tell her where she should stay and what sights she should go take a look at.  
They also mentioned to her about beautiful Hyde Park, a park to just sit back and relax which is what Chrisette really wanted to do. As Chrisette was advised by the kind elderly couple she checked into the nearest hotel which by the way was pleasantly nice to her surprise with a beautiful view over-looking the Thames River as she could hear good ole Big Ben chiming in the near distance. 

Standing out the balcony of her hotel suite admiring the lovely view and welcoming the wonderful fresh air on her skin. "It's a beautiful day in London I think I'll go and visit the park now." With that being said she walks over to her bed where she placed her luggage and she unpacks white shorts, a navy blue tank top and navy blue wedges places them on the bed grabs a towel and jumps in the shower.  
Chrisette quickly showers and once she finished freshens up, gets dressed does her hair and puts on her wedges and lastly grabs her baby blue Michael Kors Satchel, her book and her aviator sunglasses and heads out the door towards the elevator.

As Chrisette walks through the lobby toward the front door she notices two buses pull up and with an entire soccer team getting off the buses and unloading their game equipment and other belongings. She then walks through the front doors and once Chrisette walks outside of the hotel she notices that every guy seemed to stop in their tracks to get a glimpse at her as she maneuvers her way through the crowd. 

Chrisette continues on her way to the park not paying any attention to none of the guys with focused on heading to the park. Suddenly a soccer ball slips out one of a soccer player’s hands and it rolls in Chrisette's direction. Stopping it with her foot Chrisette kicks it mid air ,bounces it off her chest back to a soccer player who is amazed by her soccer skills and does this without getting single a hair out of place. The team bursts out into an up roaring applause and with confidence Chrisette takes a bow and waves goodbye to the team then heads on toward the park.

About ten minutes later she arrives at the park. Just like the elderly couple said the park is beautiful. Blankets are draped on the plush green grass in different spots where couples and friends are having picnics and others are playing catch with their dogs or just simply relaxing. Chrisette in amazement at how wonderful the park is begins looking around the park for a good spot to relax and notices a guy with a camera taking various photos of different people and other things. 

Chrisette then sets her eyes on an empty bench near a huge tree right in the middle of the park. Chrisette couldn't help but smile for she was very pleased with the spot she found. The sun was out and it wasn't too hot in London but there was a nice breeze. Chrisette then sits on the bench, with her long legs crossed digs into her satchel pulls out her book and begins reading “Chocolate Flava” by her all time favorite author Zane.

 

While Chrisette reads from time to time she'll look up and noticed she is getting the usual stares by men that are familiar and common for her "wow just like being at home Chrisette" she says letting out a tiny giggle. Some guys even had the courage to approach her and tried to start a conversation some even asked to take her out on a date but she turned down every single guy one by one. Chrisette just wasn't interested she was there just to relax on her much needed time off. Chrisette then turns her attention to the guy with the camera again and realizes that he is now looking directly at her through his sunglasses.  
Chrisette, now wondering “Why this guy with the camera is looking at me”, she asks herself "oh man what is this dude's problem? Is he staring at me because I looked at him earlier?" She shakes the questions out of her head and looks back at the camera man and it just so happens that he flashes a cute smile in her direction. Chrisette then rolls her eyes not acknowledging him or the smile and continues reading her book.

Just as Chrisette continues reading she hears something hit the bench startling her Chrisette looks and sees a cute little red headed girl running towards her with a cute little jack Russell terrier running beside. Once the little girl is close to Chrisette the little red head says "Oops I'm sorry ma'am I didn’t mean to scare you." "Oh it's okay honey don't be sorry it was an accident and accidents happen all the time" Chrisette says as she hands the frisbee back to the little red head girl. 

"Can you play frisbee with me?" Says the little red head girl and then she begs "PLEASE" Chrisette then looks at the little girl and her dog and couldn't dare say no "Sure let’s play frisbee" she says. Then she stands up and steps away from the bench walking with the girl and her dog to play. All eyes were in Chrisette as she played with her new little friends. But the one pair of eyes that were on Chrisette the most was the photographer.


	2. Meet Sean Evans

Sean is a well-known photographer and has photographed many people and places and also the most important events in history too. Sean has a new project coming up and needed new photographs of people interacting with one another so he saw that it was a nice day in London and thought "hey why not go to the park and get the photos I need? Like the saying goes no time like the present" and Sean grabbed his camera and his sunglasses hops onto his motorcycle and heads over to the park. 

 

He has been snapping couples together young and old, little children playing amongst one another or with their pets. He had just snapped a picture of a cute red headed girl throwing a Frisbee to her dog, when he sees a very beautiful woman. Now he is looking at the most beautiful woman he's never seen before. Sean figured that he had captured enough great photos for the day and decided to stop for a while to watch her every move. Sean was admiring every move by this “magnificent creature”  
He was amazed at how lovely her dark mocha skin glows in the sunlight and how she ran her fingers through her light brown and ebony locks as she let her hair down. Most of all her legs Sean couldn't keep his eyes off her legs how smooth and beautiful they looked in those white shorts she was wearing. Also noticing her small waist her curvaceous hips and her ample round ass and perky breasts he couldn't help but stare and awe at how perfect they are.  
Sean even tried to figure out her cup size but left it alone and began to marvel the hourglass shape that he loves. Then there it was the final knockout punch that him her smile when he saw her smile Sean thought to himself "She is the total package”, God she is absolutely gorgeous." Sean never was the type of guy that was down with picking up women at the park but Sean was always the type to talk to women.  
Same was always boring for him and that's one word that's definitely not in Sean's category "boring." And different surely wasn't boring to him. “I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend or is engaged by now because she is too heavenly to be alone”. He continues to think "I should try and get to know her before she leaves and at least get her name". This was weird for Sean he always knew how to approach woman he never had to contemplate on what to say? Or what he was going to say to this particular woman.  
Sean grunts and decides to take more photos. As Sean takes more photos again he decided to stay in close proximity of Chrisette as she plays frisbee with the red headed girl and her dog. Sean also could tell that she is really having a good time by the sounds of their laughter. Sean thought to himself "she has such an amazing laugh", he says as he sees back and forth Chrisette and the little girl toss the frisbee. The little girl catches the frisbee and tosses it back to Chrisette but it flies over her hands and flies towards the photographer's direction hitting his camera.  
Chrisette puts her hands over her mouth and looks at the little girl who was now frightened that she may have smashed his camera. Chrisette kneels down to the little red head girls level and says to her " its okay it’s okay let's just go over to that guy to see if his camera is alright." "Okay" say the little girl. Chrisette taking the little girl by the hand, looks back at the girl’s mother and signs a thumbs up to let her know everything is fine as they head over to the photographer. As Chrisette comes close to the man as she sees him looking over the camera only seeing the back of his head. Chrisette thought "oh boy he's camera is probably damaged."

And suddenly ignores her thought, holds the little girl's hand and says "uh excuse me sir me and my little friend right here came to see if your camera is alright and she just wanted to apologize." The guy with the camera suddenly turns around removing his sunglasses to see Chrisette standing in front of him with an "oh my god" expression on her face. She is greeted by a beautiful pair of multi-faceted eyes that almost made her forget what she about to say.  
“Oh Hello there little lady”, Sean says to the little girl. Seeing how sad the little girl is he kneels down in front of her to talk to her a bit. As he begins to talk Chrisette hears how deep and gravelly his voice is and it sounds very British and proper. “His voice is so damn sexy”, she says sub-consciously. As he is talking to the little girl Chrisette is taking in all his manly features from head to toe.  
His brown hair is slightly messy but not too much at all, perfect skin for a guy, nice long nose and then she lets out a tiny whimper when she sees how luscious, soft and full pouty lips look which made her thighs clinch together and palms all sweaty. “Damn this White guy has some sexy ass lips” she says to herself as a smile came over her face but, he didn’t see it. Tattoos galore are all over this man’s muscular cut arms and peeking a little out of his collar of his navy v-neck blue shirt that hugged his upper body just right. Her daydreaming was cut short when the little girl gives him a hug and runs back to Chrisette. She asks the little girl if she is okay and she says “Yes” in the sweetest little voice she ever heard. It was time for the little girl to go so she heads back to her mother.

As her mother was gathering their things to leave Chrisette was playing with the dog as it was playfully yelping and licking her in the face. She lets out a playful giggle and that’s when he begins snapping photos of her playing with the dog and she isn’t aware of being photographed but, she is having a good time. After Chrisette helps the mother with all their things as the little girl gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hops in the car along with their dog as everyone is waving good-bye to Chrisette and their car finally disappears.  
Chrisette turns around to walk back to the bench to gather her belongings and finds the photographer standing there as if he’s waiting for her. She sees him “OH SHIT” she mumbles to herself as she is walking back to the bench and she is looking him over again. Sexy legs she sees and she can tell that he is a little bow-legged to with his hands tucked in his pockets and the jeans hugged him just right. It was a little hard for her to swallow because she couldn’t put a finger on what this man was doing to her but he was giving off an energy so sexy she has to work her hardest to stay composed around him.


	3. Acquaintances

“That was very nice what you did earlier today playing that little girl” he says to her. “Whoa dude have you been watching me the whole time I was here” she says sounding slightly annoyed. Suddenly he laughs “Well not the whole time now but, maybe about 80% of the time I was watching you”, he says as a tiny smile comes over her face and she asks him “Why were you watching me dude” and he says “Well what man in their right mind wouldn’t look at you I mean you are really beautiful”. She says “Whoa playboy how many chicks have you said that to today”.  
Shocked by her comment he tilts his head a bit saying “No one love just you today and I don’t go around different places terrorizing and trying to pick up women”, he says as he puts his hands in his pockets. “I mean you may not believe me darling but I’m the type of guy that is honest and I was just giving you a compliment “as he gives the goofiest smile he could think of as this makes Chrisette laugh out loud she had to cover her own mouth. “Sorry” she says to him. “Oh no Love don’t be ashamed I love it when a woman is herself and not hiding from me.” 

He extends his hand and says”, hello I’m Sean and you are”. Hey Sean I’m Chrisette “Wow such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman” as he takes her hand and kisses the back of her hand. The kiss sent a bolt of electricity through her body making her damn near melt. Quickly gathering her composure back she says, “You know what Sean you’re not so bad yourself” she says as he pursues his lips as his eyes scans her body up and down. Thinking to himself Sean fantasizes about Chrisette “Hmm I wonder what she feels like, looks like and taste like wearing nothing at all.” As a sly grin comes over his face as she is completely unaware that he is mentally undressing her with his eyes. 

Finally having all her things gathered Sean says “Are you hungry love?” Not quick to answer his question Chrisette says,” Uh I actually have somewhere to be right now but thanks anyway maybe next time”. “Where is it that you have to be if you don’t mind me asking” says Sean as there is complete silence from Chrisette. Sean drops his head in amazement and asks her “What are you afraid of Chrisette”. “I’m not afraid of anything or anyone Sean I’m just a little hesitant to get to know anyone right now alright” says Chrisette. 

“Okay I respect that but I feel that you need to loosen up and just relax and come with me I can give you a tour of London okay and I know you want to see all the sights right” says Sean.” Yes I do want to but I don’t want to interrupt the rest of your day okay”, says Chrisette. Look here darling if I had something to do I wouldn’t be right here all in your grill trying to get to know you. That’s when Chrisette guffaws with laughter “Sean all in my grill? Really no one says that anymore”. Well I need for you to teach me the new slang then but “Please come with me darlin’ accept this dying man’s last request” as Sean sports the silliest puppy dog face she has ever seen Chrisette says “sure why not”.

He takes her hand as they walk out of the park toward a custom Harley Davidson motorcycle. “Uh-oh where are the doors” Chrisette says as she stops in her tracks when she sees the motorcycle. Sean laughs and says “Aww come on darling its safe trust me I have been riding Harley’s for a longtime and I will make sure nothing happens to that beautiful body of yours” as he says to Chrisette. Sean moves closer to her and whispers in her ear “I will keep an eye on every inch of you” says Sean as he sits down on the Harley and he asks Chrisette” Come on darling” he says as Chrisette grabs Sean hand for leverage and hops on behind him.  
One shake of the pedal starts the motorcycle up instantly causing Chrisette to shake as she places her arms around his waist. “Hold on tight darling” says Sean as they speed out of the parking lot. “Where are we heading” says Chrisette as Sean bring the bike to a stop as cars are passing on the road. “Oh to a place I always go when I’m not snapping photographs” replies Sean. “Now hold on babe things are about to get very fast so hold on” says Sean. “Hell you don’t have to tell me twice”. With the final car finally passing them Sean pulls onto the highway and lets it rip making Chrisette hold on for dear life.


	4. More relaxed and at ease

Now with Sean in front of her Chrisette is studying his every move in handling this bike. Controlling the gears and the throttle with the black leather gloves he’s wearing, she watches him flex his beautiful muscles as her arms are wrapped tightly around him holding him close. “Damn he smells good what scent is this” she speaks to herself as she inhales and closes her eyes to enjoy his heavenly scent. 

He catches her watching him in his rear view mirror but, she quickly breaks eye contact and places all her attention on the sights of Merry Ole’ London as they were now on the London Bridge. Whipping past cars, trucks and other vehicles Chrisette was slowly but surely beginning to feel more relax with the wind calming her anxiety as Sean pulls into the parking of what looks like and outdoor restaurant. “Stay on the bike babe”, says Sean as Chrisette obliges him without saying a word. He grabs her hand to help her down as they walk hand in hand to the restaurant. 

“Hello and welcome to “Lantana Café “,says the hostess as she grabs two menus and shows Sean and Chrisette to their table. “Here let me get that for you”, as Sean pulls out her chair and she sits down. “Thanks Sean”, she says flashing him a gorgeous smile while winking her eye. “Your waiter will be with you shortly”, says the hostess before she leaves them alone. “It’s beautiful out here”, says Chrisette as she is looking out to the river. With the sun setting in the horizon along the Thames River Chrisette was taken by that view as Sean’s eyes were dead-locked on her. 

With Chrisette's eyes firmly looking down at the menu while trying to decide on what to eat finally looks up from her menu and catches Sean looking at her. Chrisette breaks the silence by asking "So what should I get to eat? Still starring Sean remains silent. Feeling a bit nervous by Sean's piercing, beautiful, intimidating eyes Chrisette lifts her menu up in front of her face. Sean tilts his head to the side when Chrisette does this and says "why are you covering your face?" "Huh" Chrisette says acting like she did not just hear what Sean asked.  
"You don't have to hide from me love" said Sean. Chrisette puts down her menu and says "I'm not hiding from you Sean but you are making me feel a little nervous by staring at me that’s all." She now looks down at her hands in her lap then looks back up at Sean who is now leaned back in his seat with his muscular arms folded says "what's wrong with me admiring your beauty?" Sean waits a little while before asking another question "is that a problem for you?" Chrisette doesn't want to tell Sean the truth about how "admiring her beauty" really made her feel but she doesn't want to lie either so she just says "no Sean it isn't a problem but I do get a feeling that......"  
She pauses and still Sean was giving her his full undivided attention and also wondering to himself "what Chrisette ? Go on ahead say what's on your mind I want to hear you tell me how you feel babe" Sean closes his eyes for a quick second and opened them back up leaving his thoughts by asking her "what Chrisette ? What feeling do you get?" Chrisette again is in awe at how deep and sexy his voice is and was ready and nervous at the same time to reveal what she was about to say but is interrupted by their waiter showing up and introducing himself and taking their orders. Both of them told the waiter what they would like to have and the waiter collected their menu leaving the two of them alone again.

While waiting for their food Sean and Chrisette were hitting it off very well. Chrisette could help but to admit that she was glad Sean dropped their last conversation alone and decided to speak about something else. They started to get to know each other by talking about any and everything under the sun, well almost everything. The only things Chrisette wouldn't talk about why she was single and her family. She just didn't feel like touching those subjects. As far as Sean she couldn't figure out what his deal was.  
It was either he didn't get her hints on not wanting to talk about those topics or he just didn't care because even when their orders were served to them, Sean still tried to get her to speak about her family and love life but Chrisette thought of something else to talk about quickly dodging those subjects. Finally Chrisette and Sean finished their meals now satisfied with what they ate and full Sean paid for everything also leaving a tip on the table as they left the cafe. 

Holding hands once again as they're walking back to Sean's Harley Chrisette finally decides to open up about why she is single. She tells Sean "I've been single for almost two years because the last man that I was involved with cheated on me and he impregnated another woman behind my back." Chrisette says nothing for a little bit then continues saying "I was really hurt by what he did and of course I broke up with him." Chrisette was no longer looking at Sean and he could sense that she was getting upset just by talking about it and wanted to do something to have her past be just that the past.  
So Sean places his hands on her face and Chrisette stiffens as he is cupping her face where she couldn’t turn away from him. Only looking at him as he stares deep into Chrisette's eyes and says with the deepest and sexiest British drawl "if you were my girl Chrisette I'd never hurt you. I'd be the happiest man on earth." The sound of his voice in close proximity of her sent chilling sensations through her body that have been buried for quite some time and it just so happens that Sean opened those feelings again making her feel so alive.  
With his blueish-gray eyes looking into Chrisette's hazel colored eyes her face heats up and instantly Sean made his move. Sean placed a soft sensual kiss on her lips. Chrisette not putting up a fight and not caring about who witnessed their public display of affection wraps her arms around Sean's muscular neck as Sean's warm and soft hands roamed under her tank top caressing her soft chocolatey skin.


	5. Contact……….

Damn he is such a good kisser." Chrisette thought to herself as Sean is devouring her mouth taking away all her lip-gloss. As they part slowly breaking the kiss Sean says "Um what do you say to getting out of here and going someplace quieter?" Chrisette loosens her hold of him and says "and where is this quieter place going to be?" Sensing attitude in her voice Sean quickly says "don't get upset but I was just thinking that you and I could go back to my flat and we can do whatever you like and perhaps even stay the night." "What? Stay the night?" Chrisette says as if that the only thing he said and thought back to when she was once told that it’s a no-no to have sex the first time you meet someone.   
Plus Sean is totally different compared to the guys she dated before and she never rushed things. She took time getting to know guys in her past relationships. But look where that got her. Chrisette lowers her head then looks at Sean. For some strange reason everything that was going on seemed wonderful and different for her. Oh what the hell it was different. Sean made Chrisette feel safe and sexy which was something she hasn't felt like in a mighty long time.   
Chrisette smiles and says to Sean “you said if I were to go to your flat with you we can do whatever I like?" Sean looks and says "yes we can do whatever you want to do." Flashing his sexy smile afterwards and Chrisette smiles back Sean grabbing her hand and says "So I'll take that as a yes”, he asks her. “Yes it does Sean I will”. Flashing a seductive smile Sean kisses her again “Come love let's go”, says Sean as he hops on his bike and helps Chrisette on also as they speed out of the parking lot of the restaurant heading to his flat in downtown London. 

Arms wrapped tight around Sean's waist with her breasts pressed firmly against his back, Chrisette couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen once they arrive at Sean's flat as they head towards downtown London. Thinking about that very intimate kiss they just shared and how moist she became just by his kiss alone. It was very safe to say if anything further was to go down she would be so ready. 

"Wait Chris your getting way ahead of yourself what if nothing happens at all" she wondered then Sean's words played in her mind "we can do whatever you want." Chrisette’s inner goddess interrupts saying "see Chrissy Sean gave you the upper hand”, in this situation nothing won’t happen if you don't let it so stop fooling yourself because you know you want to have sex with him", she thought to herself. 

Chrisette ignored her inner goddess but she was right Sean did give her the upper hand in this and just the thought of Sean saying those six words made her cling tighter to him. Having all kinds of mixed thoughts and emotions about going to Sean's flat and Sean himself was beginning to show in her actions. Chrisette then closes her eyes, inhaling Sean's wonderful scent, opened her eyes and her inner goddess pops into her head once more saying "Chrissy you are over thinking this too much.  
You're on vacation girl have fun, relax and seriously I do mean have “FUN” by any means necessary and, with this sexy ass man you’ll need it. “Right”, Chrisette whispered aloud to herself. Agreeing with her inner goddess Chrisette relaxes, with her hands caressing smoothing the front of Sean's shirt. As she is rubbing her hands across his beautiful abs while continuing to observe the city’s beauty while having her thoughts fade into the background.

The sun finally sets into the horizon. Still clinging to Sean and welcoming his seductive smell in the air, couldn't help herself from kissing Sean’s neck. She rubbed her full lips against his neck gently caressing his neck with her tongue making Sean smile silently. Doing this so gently Chrisette couldn't stop thinking of how good he taste. Caught up in the moment as they ride with the wind Chrisette continues kissing, sucking and nibbling on his neck. Sean responding to everything she was doing tilts his head to hers which makes Chrisette stop abruptly.  
Now burying her face in his back wondering "oh my god I cannot believe I just did that", shaking her head back and forth behind Sean's back, she squeezes even tighter. Sean couldn't help but smile even more now and despite Chrisette was behind him he could still tell that she was embarrassed. "Her tongue and lips are so soft I want to do so many things to her and that lovely mouth," Sean thinks to himself. Still feeling her face buried in his back, Sean thinks of a way to let Chrisette know that she shouldn't be ashamed of what she had just done. Also to let her know that he wanted more so he makes another move. 

So Sean controls the bike with his left gloved hand as his right hand caresses Chrisette's thigh hoping this will make her feel better. Chrisette then lifts up her head as she feels his masculine gloved hand rubbing her leg. Oh how she loved the way his leather gloved hand felt against her skin. His touch was firm but soft as his fingertips pressed deep into her mocha skin. Chrisette closes her eyes and exhales as if she was about to climax at that moment but, she pressed her breasts up against his back even harder. 

Sean still rubbing Chrisette's thigh and feeling her sexual heat behind him rising, even faster he wants to be at his flat with her as soon as possible as his mind begins to race. A vision pops in his mind of him and Chrisette in his bed as he is hovering over her both of them naked surrounded by white candlelight. He envisions touching Chrisette all over her body as moans and whimpers escape from her lips, “Oh Sean don’t stop keep doing just like that” she whispers. 

“Bloody Hell”, Sean whispers to himself and he hits the throttle to try to get to his flat quicker but they come to a red light, stopping beside a double decker bus. It’s filled with people on both levels. Hand on her thigh Sean needed to taste her lips once more. He turns around to place another sensual kiss on her full soft lips causing the bus passengers and driver to stare. The light then turns green and Sean speeds off.

Sean and Chrisette rides pass a couple more streets before making a right as he slowly pulls up in front of a big brick building. Coming to a complete stop as Sean then hops off the bike leaving Chrisette on still on feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Sean extends his hand out to her with an adorable smile on his face. Chrisette reading nothing but excitement from his facial expression takes Sean's hand saying "thank you" as he helps her off the Harley. Standing face to face Sean holding her hand says "we're here come darling lets go inside."


	6. It’s going to be a long night........

“Welcome to my humble abode”, says Sean as Chrisette walks into his flat and he follows locking the door behind her putting his keys on the glass table next the front door.”Make yourself at home babe”, he tells her as she sits down on a black leather couch and removes her wedges as she looks around the place admiring his photography work and other artwork he has hanging in the living area of his two level flat. 

Walking bare foot around his flat she sees that he has a balcony as she walks out onto it she notices dark gray clouds bellowing in from a distance as she steps back in from the balcony. Closing the screen doors Chrisette notices that Sean got comfortable no longer in his navy blue shirt and jeans but in a black wife beater and black sweats. Sean then asks her as he heads for the kitchen if she'd like something to drink. Chrisette says “whatever you have is fine”. 

“Well I hope you don’t mind Dom Perignon”, Sean said as he brings the champagne and two flutes. He pours the champagne and walks over to Chrisette as he hands her glass and says "cheers" Chrisette says "to what?" "Seizing the moment?" says Sean Chrisette then says "okay I guess we can toast to that" then lets out a little laugh as they clink their flutes together then take a drink. Getting straight to the point Sean asks her " so Chrisette" saying her name so seductively he asks " Well we're here and like I said earlier we can do whatever you like so what would you like to do?”

Chrisette feeling an adrenaline rush come over her as she takes a big swig of her champagne emptying her glass asking for some more as Sean obliges by pouring her some. Chrisette then takes another sip of her champagne and thinks okay she doesn't want to take it to the next level too fast but her inner sex goddess is screaming "lets fuck Sean". But again ignores her inner goddess she stares at Sean who's patiently waiting for an answer on what she wants to do as she looks at his lips. 

Sean then repeated what he asked before this time biting his bottom lip afterwards "what would you like to do love?" Feeling horny as hell at what he just did with his lip she actually wanted to take her time especially since they already moved fast enough just with all the kissing. She wanted to slow things down a bit she thought as taking another sip she asks “so you’re a photographer right?" Sean gives her a where are you going with this kind of look saying "yes I am why do you ask love?" “I want you to show me your work Sean”, Chrisette says taking another swig of her champagne.

Sean then says "um okay let me get my portfolio" putting his drink down he says jokingly "don't run off anywhere" Chrisette laughs and says "just get your portfolio" as Sean leaves the room Chrisette shakes her head with a smile on her face and thought "this definitely wasn't what I planned but I so have a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night".

A noise from another room sounding like a door slammed and objects hitting the floor releases Chrisette from her thoughts as she takes a long sip of her Dom P. then she turns her attention to Sean entering back into the room looking ever so sexy holding in one arm a very big book of the photos he has took and from the looks of some of the photography work Sean has up on his wall she can tell that they are going be great. Sean coming up to Chrisette says "sorry darling if I took too long."   
"No no it's okay you came back just in time for me to get another refill" waving her flute to the left and to the right showing him that it's empty with a beautiful smile on her face and a hand on her hip Sean burst out laughing and says "yes I suppose I did" and again with portfolio in hand Sean heads towards the kitchen. Feeling really good from the champagne she follows Sean to the kitchen.  
Walking into the kitchen Chrisette sees Sean reaching into the fridge grabbing another bottle of Dom P. out and opened a draw beside the refrigerator looking a cork screw. Chrisette watched his every move and wondered "gosh how can this man be so sexy? He looks like as if he came straight out of a magazine gosh I just want to taste him" closing her eyes once more not wanting to think about how she wants to ride Sean until she makes his eyes roll to the back of his head "slow down Chrissy lets take things slow just for awhile" she thought to herself.   
As her body temperature rising she so need a distraction "his work" she says to herself noticing that Sean no longer was holding his portfolio and still looking for what he was looking for Chrisette spots Sean's portfolio on the island. Not knowing that she was in the kitchen and Chrisette wanting it to be kept that way she tiptoes toward the island and begins to look in Sean's portfolio at his photos.

Chrisette was in awe at what she saw before her. Sean was a great photographer. Well known even taking photos of places she's never been or seen before, historical landmarks, landscapes, families weddings people interacting with one another models men and women children even the simple things like a flower looked artistic in his photos. Chrisette had to admit Sean takes great photos. Turning the page further into his portfolio she sees nude women some were half naked some were as free as a bird some classic some elegant some S&M even "oh my gosh he does it all" she thought turning page after page.   
Sean grabbing the corkscrew from a cabinet finally finding what he was looking for turns around and sees Chrisette looking in his portfolio noticing she is looking at the nude women photos Dom P and corkscrew in hand he walks to the island standing across from Chrisette he then interrupts her focus by saying "you like what you see?" Looking up fast and feeling a little awkward that she has just got caught looking at naked women she couldn't help but want to change the subject "oh so that's what you've been looking for?"   
Said Chrisette noticing he just placed the corkscrew down after opening the bottle of champagne. "Yes it appears so." Then throwing Chrisette's word right back at her Sean says "have you been watching me the whole time?" Chrisette laughs and throws his words back at him changing it up a bit saying "no not the whole time more like 30% of the time." Sean laughs and gave her a wink. After pouring their drinks Sean reaches in a little container pulling out a toothpick put it In his mouth and began moving it from one side of his mouth to the other thinking to herself "   
I can so be in that man's mouth right now" distracting her thoughts Sean says" So darling I know you thought I have forgotten what I asked you but I haven’t." Handing Chrisette her champagne she grabs her flute taking a sip of her drink and says "what are you talking about?" Sean grabbing his portfolio turning the page to the photo of a very flexible nude woman that Chrisette was studying points to it and says "that love I'm talking about that you never answered my question" "what? that do I like what I see?"   
Chrisette sounding a little annoyed now trying to hide being uncomfortable at the thought of Sean being that close to a naked woman being as sexy and gorgeous as him. She didn't want to show any sign of being jealous just because they just met and all but she was a little jealous. Taking another swig of her drink she says "As far as you being a photographer yes you have a very good eye for capturing ones beauty", Chrisette says with her eyes never leaving " whoa another compliment from the beautiful Chrisette that’s two in a row" Sean says as she smiles drinks from her glass and raising her index finger as if she was telling him one moment.   
Sean then feeling his blood rush to his dick as he notices a little champagne run down her full luscious lips down her chin "oh how I want her so much right now I want feel inside her, taste inside, and hear the lovely sound of her voice saying my name as I fuck the shit out of her so hard, but just wait. Sean you know she's not showing any signs of her wanting to take it to that level just take it slow I've already kissed her maybe that was a little too fast for her.   
But anything I want I go for it and I want her but I'm going to go along with her speed. God she's so beautiful but for right now just go along with her speed and slow down" Sean thought to himself still focused on Chrisette as she then wipes her chin and licks her lips putting down the flute letting out a little chuckle she then says "excuse me" unaware that the champagne running down her mouth made Sean's dick stand at attention Sean says "oh no love it's alright now as you were about to say before?"   
Remembering what she was about to say Chrisette said " oh but this particular picture I'm really not to fond of" talking about the nude flexible woman. "Why?" Sean asks with a little giggle then moving the toothpick with his tongue to the left side of mouth. The champagne making Chrisette loosen up, bolder, more relaxed she says "it's probably none of my business but have you fucked any of these women before?" Sean's eyes wide now as the toothpick still in his mouth stares at her for a brief moment then laughs uncontrollably.   
Sean then runs both hands through his hair showing his perfectly cut tatted arms as he shakes his head and says "oh Chrisette" "oh Chrisette what!! she says ?" Now her eyes are on him as she waits for a response to her question. Stopping himself from laughing Sean finally speaks "Chrisette my love if you must know one thing about me know this I don't have sex with any of my clients." Satisfying her curiosity Chrisette asks "even if they're nude?" "Yes even if they're nude" says Sean then he leans forward closer toward Chrisette and asks "why do you care if I had sex with any of my clients or not?"   
Chrisette again looks at Sean saying to herself "gosh there he goes with that damn stare." Making her bottom half tremble she grabs the champagne bottle and pours herself another glass and says "that's the thing Sean I don't care who you bang " rolling her eyes taking a sip of her drink savoring the taste. Sean then nods his head up and down they tilts his head to the side rocking back and forth sensing her being a little upset doesn't want this night to turn for the worst says "darling you are very beautiful and I love to take pictures of you sometimes"   
Chrisette now trying to ignore his intimidating gaze said nonchalantly "yeah okay" and chuckles now looking at the champagne in her flute. Sean then says "I'm serious Chrisette I'd love to take a photo of you" walking around the island coming closer to her now beside her he grabs her hand. Chrisette looks at Sean’s hand and says "yeah and how would you like me to be taking this photo" Sean running his fingertips through her hair grabs his portfolio and points to the nude woman "like this Chrisette I want to take a photo of you nude like this."


	7. Temperature Rising

Chrisette now staring at Sean as if he’s crazy took her hand from Sean's grasp and laughs out loud covering her face almost in tears even says "boy oh boy Sean you are funny real funny" Sean not seeing any humor in this whatsoever ask? "What love? What's so funny?" Chrisette trying to catch her breathe says "really Sean you've got to be kidding me right? You can't be serious?"   
Then taking another sip of champagne Chrisette then looks at the champagne bottle no longer looking at Sean. Not saying anything as he is watching her twist the champagne bottle back and forth as Sean takes his toothpick out of his mouth and places it in a tiny glass bowl on the kitchen counter. Sean bites his bottom lip and without hesitation grabs Chrisette's chin making her look at him Sean say to her "I'm Dead serious".  
Startled and now paralyzed by Sean's intimidating stare Chrisette studies Sean's face and thought "oh boy Sean is not joking he is as serious as a heart attack" leaving her thoughts Sean still looking in her eyes as if he were trying to read her mind stares down at her lips and begins touching her bottom lip with his thumb. Chrisette became moist as Sean touched her lips. 

 

Knowing what Sean was going to do next she started thinking to herself "oh no you don't Chrissy you have the upper hand in this you do. Don't take it too far just yet." Coming out of her thoughts Chrisette gently grabs Sean's hand off of her face and says "I can't take a nude photo." "Why not?" Says Sean "because I just can't Sean" says Chrisette then she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  
Sean looking at Chrisette couldn't help but wonder "I don't get it this woman is either very shy or just doesn't realize how beautiful she is oh but we're going to fix that baby" noticing Chrisette getting a little upset Sean continued to challenge her. "Yes you can" said Sean. "No I can't" Chrisette said loudly. Now silent and both looking each other in the face Chrisette notices that Sean is getting a little kick out of the little spat between them due to the sexy devilish grin he wore on his face. "No Sean!!!" Chrisette said. Then sips her champagne thinking to herself "gosh does this man ever give up" interrupting her thoughts Sean says "so your saying no to you don’t want to take nude photos? Or saying no to you may enjoy taking nude photos?"   
Chrisette looking at Sean who seems to have a time egging it on takes a swig from her champagne. "I'm saying no to becoming your client" Sean’s smile vanished from his face serious as ever now throws his head back folds his muscular tatted arms and says "whoa darling I never said anything about making you my client. Clients have to pay for my time and services. You don't have to pay anything." Chrisette looks at Sean then looks at the champagne then looks at him saying "that's nice" smiling a little she adds "but if I were to ever have you take nude photos of me I'd still pay you" Sean says in his sexy deep British accent "I wouldn't take your money".

Aggravated with this whole topic now and noticing Sean not backing down on this Chrisette said "gosh Sean what do I have to do to nip this whole thing in the bud?" Sean surprised that she even asked this question says "oh my Chrisette you know did you really have to ask?" Giving her a moment to think she thought "damn he got me right where he wants me. And yes I do know the answer to that question and then her inner sex goddess says " Chrissy just let Sean take the nude photos of you and get properly fucked" ignoring her inner goddess but feeling like giving in she says "but Sean I'm not a model and..." Stopping Chrisette before she makes any more excuses he cuts her off where she paused saying“ you are very beautiful darling more beautiful than all the models in my portfolio.” 

Chrisette is now at a loss for words Sean noticing that she is about to give in, gets closer to Chrisette taking her hand into his and says "just let me take some photos of you" placing gentle kisses on the back of her hand she becomes even more horny as Chrisette thought of how she could've said no to this gorgeous man should just get this conversation over with" studying Sean's face the loud sound of thunder lightening echoes through Sean's flat making her say " oh my god" aloud and laughs a little. Sean not be affected by the storm his eyes leaves Chrisette for a split second taking a look outside at the rain now heavily coming down focuses his attention back at Chrisette still with her hand in his he continues kissing her hand and says "PLEASE!!!!!!!".

So genuinely so seductively so tempting even how Sean said please and again having that devilish grin back on his face she thought "oh my that damn smile gosh he's so dangerous so hot as if I'm the moth and he's the flame I'm just drawn to him and if he was to tell me that hell was just like heaven and flashed me that smile id believe him" Chrisette then exhales knowing what's she’s about to say but doesn't know what's about to come she mouthed her lips to say "okay Sean I'll let you take photos of me" “really” said Sean. Chrisette taking her hand back from Sean then reaching for her drink says "yes I'll let you take the nude photo of me one day" Sean says "why not tonight?"


	8. Playing hard to get

"Tonight!!!!!?" Chrisette says sounding ever so nervous she adds "why tonight?" Sean said, "because there’s no better time than the present besides its raining outside and it will be a thrilling and different experience" Chrisette sips her champagne then ask " a thrilling and different experience huh I wonder for whom? Me or you?" "For the both of us "Sean says in a very deep tone. "Oh he talks so smooth as if he is talking to my pussy" Chrisette thought. " Okay so what are the things that I need to have?" Sean comes close enough to chrisette to whispers in her ear and says "oh Chrisette my darling you have everything you need just get rid of this" he gently tugs on her blue tank top and makes his way down to her white shorts "and this" tugging on to those and rubbing his fingers against her skin and up and down her thigh.

"Then you'll be all set" Sean says flashing Chrisette a brief smile and before she could say anything else Sean add " so love I'm a leave you to get ready the bathroom is upstairs to your right then make a left. And I'll get my things" after saying this he kisses the back if her hand once more and leaves the kitchen to prepare for the shoot. Chrisette nervous as hell drinks all that remained in her flute and leaves the kitchen. She says to herself "let’s get these nudie shots over with" as she leaves the kitchen heading to his bathroom.

Chrisette opens up the door to Sean bathroom. It was very simple and nice for a man. Colors blue white and gray took over the room with a full length mirror on the wall and a large cabinet in there also. Chrisette walks to the cabinet and noticed how the bathroom has his beautiful scent "probably from when he came up here to change" she thought. Chrisette opens up the cabinet and looks around for a towel to cover her up finds something even better his robe. She closes the cabinet and begins to undress

Staring at curvaceous body in the full length mirror with nothing on but her black strapless bra and panty so satisfied with the way she looked thought to herself " these are staying on I don't know what he thought he's lucky I agreed to do this" Chrisette winks to herself puts on Sean's black silk robe and leaves the bathroom making her way back downstairs. Nerves starting to come back as she walks downstairs she notices that the lights are not as bright as they were when she first came in. Finally coming down the last step Chrisette continues to walk around looking for Sean.  
Hearing nothing but the pouring rain against windows Chrisette heads toward the kitchen then stops as she sees Sean staring outside of the screen doors looking onto the balcony. Even though it was a storm in London tonight it was beautiful Chrisette thought. Sean getting the feeling that he's being watched turns around to see Chrisette standing behind him. Sean smiles no longer leaned up against the screen doors stares at her for a minute. Chrisette nervous and anxious at the same time but wanting to get this over with says "okay Sean I'm ready" while sticking her arms out. Sean puts his head down lifting it up giving her another panty dropping smile he says "almost" and walks over to Chrisette with his camera in his hand and as soon as he's close enough he reaches for the strap of his robe.

Stopping Sean from opening his robe she asks "Sean can you get me some more to drink?" Sean obliges saying "yes I can. I'll be right back love." Sean then heads for the kitchen leaving Chrisette for a moment and comes back with the champagne and her glass that she left in the kitchen. Sean filling Chrisette’s glass to the brim wanting to lighten the mood a little bit says "it's raining very hard outside" then more thunder echoes through his flat. Sean continues " I like hearing the rain fall" Sean then hands Chrisette her glass and he says "it's calming" then licks his lips knowing Chrisette would be staring as he did so. Knowing what Sean was doing as he licked those luscious thick lips of his Chrisette said "yes it’s very calming and sensual too" and takes a long swig of her new best friend Dom.


	9. The Naked Truth

Sean anxious but patiently waiting for Chrisette to take that robe off and thought to himself " if she doesn't take that robe off now I just might take it off for her" Sean smiles looking at her as if he wants to fuck her right where she stands. Finishing her glass of champagne Chrisette sees Sean's eyes fill with dark lust in his eyes. Holding her champagne flute tighter palms starting to sweat she says "right" referring to the rain", it is calming but you know what I need right now is music" trying to prolong the photo shoot thinking that Sean will say "forget it " but doesn't. Sean says "music. You want music? Okay what would you like to listen to?" Nothing specific comes to her mind so she says "anything soul or R&B is fine" Sean says.   
"I'll be right back" with a look on his face as if he already knew what songs he had in mind leaves the room for a few minutes then comes back with his iPod and plugs it up to a sliver stereo then Sean presses play. Bassing through the speakers is R.Kelly's “your body's calling” begins to fill the room. Chrisette was in awe as she heard this song coming from out of his radio. Feeling good listening to r. Kelly's words 'your body's calling here I come baby to save you' she closes her eyes swaying her hips slowly to the music. Chrisette smelling Sean's scent and knowing he's near opens her eyes and stops moving as he is now in front of her.

 

Chrisette no longer dancing says "oh gosh you scared me" still with dark list in his eyes Sean says "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to" Sean clears his throat and says "so Chrisette where were we? Ah yes we were about to take of my robe" grabbing on the strap wrapping the strap around his hand before giving it a tug Chrisette stops him by saying " no Sean no I'll take off the robe" letting go off the strap Sean stands back as he watches Chrisette take off the robe. Untying the strap of his silk black robe she then opens her robe and lets it drop to the floor along with her champagne glass.   
Now with her hands on her hips Chrisette is standing in her black bra and pantie and says " I'm ready now" Sean In awe at her hourglass shape he puts his camera down Walks up to her making her walk back Sean makes her stop by putting his hand behind her neck bringing Chrisette closer to him. Holding her now with Sean's left hand in her hair giving it a gentle tug gentle enough to make Chrisette whimper out a soft sigh. While his right hand trailed up her back and began unfastening her bra. He did that without any struggle Sean lets the bra hit the floor Chrisette never leaving his gaze and feeling Sean's strength Chrisette lets Sean continue to strip her.

Not putting up a fight and lost in Sean's eyes Chrisette can feel his right hand rubbing and trailing its way down across her stomach abruptly stopping at her naval. Sean then toys with her naval ring with his fingers and bites on his lip again while he was doing this. Chrisette not being able to back up with Sean’s left hand still balled in her hair had no choice but to take what he was doing to her. Chrisette's body was responding to Sean's every touch her pussy was throbbing out of control as he trailed up and down her stomach in a twirling motion only with his knuckles.   
With Sean's right hand now being behind her back and Sean still looking at her angelic face can see that Chrisette doesn’t want to show any sign of her wanting this Sean thought to himself "that's okay baby I have gotten enough signs from your body already" all the while thinking this Sean puts his hand in Chrisette's panties hand touching her ass she breathes lightly but quick, looking at Sean as his blueish grey eyes are burning with desire and he then grips her full round ass squeezing her ass just a little bit as he pulls her closer to his body.   
Now with her bare breasts touching his, her left hand on his shoulder her right hand on his left hand that's in her hair Chrisette did not look anywhere else. Her eyes still on Sean's perfect face sees his blueish grey eyes now filled with desire; she could feel her heart beat in her throat. Hand on Chrisette's ass Sean rubs both of her ass cheeks in a circular motion while at the same time making Chrisette feel dizzy. Sean watches as he makes her feel this way as he starts taking off her panties.   
Closing her eyes now ever so nervous as if he was about to take her where she stood Chrisette thought "oh god oh god oh god we are really going to go through with this he is taking off my panties. Thank god my friend told me to get a Brazilian before I left for London. "Out of her thoughts as she feels his hands sliding her panties down further she tightens her mouth and legs beginning to tremble she closes her eyes. Thunder and rain loudly echoes through his flat but not over powering R.Kelly as he is almost done with his song, Chrisette feels Sean gripping her hair and making her moan a little she hears "Open your eyes chrisette I want you looking at me. DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES" Sean commands as she doesn’t close them doing as she's told she feels her panties on her feet.  
Not leaving his gaze like Sean said trembling now her nerves a wreck as her inner goddess chimes in her head "oh gosh Chrissy this man has only touched you and your already on the verge of creaming girl we are in for some good shit" Chrisette licks her lips stopping them from trembling also steps out of her undies. When Chrisette does this Sean releases her hair massages the back of her neck responding to his every touch Chrisette moves her head now feeling relaxed as she was about to close her eyes she remembered Sean's command doesn't close them.   
No longer massaging her neck Sean lets go backing up to take a look at Chrisette as she stands there fully naked. Looking like a goddess to Sean from head to toe wanting to devour her smooth mocha chocolate pussy just licks his lips and says "perfect" and adds "see Chrisette I meant what I said when I said I'd keep my eye on you."   
Exhaling and wanting to know what's next and now sexually frustrated Chrisette says "true you did say that well now that your eyes are on me, what's next?" Wondering how he was going fuck her, eat her and turn her ass out in any position that wants and will have her in and imaging how her pussy tastes Sean then comes back to his senses as a new song begins to play and rain still pouring heavily Sean says two words   
"Baby Oil."


	10. Sensual Touch

"Baby oil?" Chrisette says repeating Sean. Looking confused as goosebumps popped on her cool skin, thunder clasps loudly echoing in the room while Chrisette watches Sean as he is walking toward a dark brown end table grabbing the baby oil. Making his way back to Chrisette Sean says "yes that's what I said darling". Yet again wanting to satisfy her curiosity she asks "why the baby oil?" Sean standing in front of Chrisette once more says "why the oil?" "Yes why?"  
Chrisette said giving Sean a serious look then eyes leaving his face stares at his perfect body she thought "mmmm he has the body of Adonis" Sean smiles as if he just heard her thoughts takes his index finger places it on her neck and slowly moves his finger down stopping at her perky breasts then bringing his eyes back to Chrisette's face he says " I want to make your flawless skin glow." She felt like she was high on a cloud.  
Chrisette breathing heavily from excitement after hearing Sean say this she says "okay but um you know that I can put the baby oil on myself" Sean pouring the oil into his hands says as he is in front of her "Chrissy my Chrissy" in a soft whisper he adds "now where's the fun in that?" Before she could say anything else he "shhhh" her placing the baby oil on Chrisette with Both hands starts massaging her neck "close your eyes and listen to the music and the storm and just let me touch you" Chrisette inner goddess begins jumping for joy when Chrisette says "okay" aloud. Eyes closed still feeling his hot strong hands on her neck Chrisette does as she’s told focusing on the music and the storm. As Usher's voice sings "seduction" 'sensual, sexy, erotic how I want your body....' Mixed with the sounds of heavy pouring rain she feels Sean's hands exploring her body.

Sean smoothly rubbing and gently gripping Chrisette's body his hands slid down to her DD breasts. Without hesitation Sean takes each of Chrisette’s breasts in one hand and begins squeezing and massaging them while gently pinching and tugging on her nipples making her moan a little. Biting her bottom lip as she doesn't want him to stop she places her arms on his shoulders. Sean massages her upper arms once Chrisette did that even massaging her hands as his touch slides across her skin so smoothly.  
So close to Sean to where she is moaning softly in his ear from his touch Sean trails his hands massaging and squeezing her waist making Chrisette arch her back. She felt like was high on a cloud as her erected nipples rubs up and down against his black wifebeater making her nipples even harder as she breathes. Now placing his hands to the front of her stomach Sean rubs baby oil making swirls on her then makes way to her back holding her closely. Chrisette in his arms Sean begins oiling her back. Pressing her lips tightly together taking in all of this chrisette says "Mmmm Sean your touch feels so damn good" shushing her Sean says " shhhh baby don't say a word" eyes closed Chrisette becomes quiet as Sean lowers himself to her bottom half.  
Sean pouring more baby oil into his hands and places them on Chrisette's perfect ass. Making a loud slapping sound Chrisette jerked a little "ooooh" she said so calm. Then she felt Sean's hands move in a circular motion over her ass and starts rubbing down on her legs. The feeling is so much more intense by her not seeing what Sean is doing. Chrisette's body being so responsive to his touch Sean continues rubbing up her long sexy legs.  
She feels Sean rubbing the inside of her legs making her pussy throb while she moved her hips to his touch. Sean now face to face with Chrisette's smooth fat juicy looking pussy Sean grabs it tight making Chrisette bend forward saying "oh shit" shocked and anxious with what Sean was going to do next she puts her hands in her hair as Sean gently squeezed and massaged her cunt. Taking his fingers with his dick on erected between his legs without warning slides into Chrisette's pussy finger fucking her so slowly moving deeply in and out of her feeling the warm moisture and tightness of her pussy.  
As Chrisette still standing and legs bent a little her eyes are now open asking " Sean uh this feels so fucking good please stop?" Feeling as if she's about to collapse looking at Chrisette Sean is taking her all in having his thumb pressing hard and massaging her clit round and round and finger fucking her so hard he says " if it feels so good why do you want me to stop? Do you want me to stop tell me Chrissy." Hands no longer in her hair but on his shoulders pressing her nails into him Chrisette says "No" "no what? Chrisette" says Sean giving her a sexy hooded look. Chrisette says "no I don't want you to stop this feels so good " Chrisette being so moist her juices drip on Sean's hand. Seeing that Chrisette is feeling sexy and comfortable in her own skin Sean then rams his fingers in her so hard but gentle enough to have her still standing. Her body tightens as she yells his name "SEAN" clenching his shoulders tighter making Sean grunt a little as he stands up. Bringing her legs closer together looking at Sean and Sean looking at her with a big smile on his face and nothing but the rain and music filling the room Sean tastes her wetness sucking it off his fingers with his succulent mouth and says "hmmm now you’re ready for the photo shoot.  
Sean's scent mixed with baby oil now remains on Chrisette's body. Trying to get herself together after what just happened she couldn't help but think "damn this man is great with his hands" now feeling ready for more than just the photo shoot she watches Sean as he picks up his camera. Sean turns to look at Chrisette to see her flawless body shine in the dim light. "Splash Waterfalls "by Ludacris bumps his speakers as Chrisette now mouthing the words to the song Sean interrupts "come love let’s get this over with" as he takes her by the arms and motions her over to the screen doors of the balcony.


	11. Perfect Sex Storm

Rain hitting hard against the doors Sean says "there perfect” and backs up. Smelling him before he backed up Chrisette asks "um Sean" "yeah babe" he said. "What is the name of the cologne you're wearing? I just have to ask" she said. Sean answers saying "Armani code ultimate. Why you don't like it?" Sean says as he smells himself "no I like it it's lovely" she said. "Thanks darling but nowhere near as lovely as you" Sean says smoothly in his sexy British accent.

"Okay now love" Sean said becoming very professional with Chrisette Sean continues saying "lean up against the doors with your hands up in your hair and arch your back." When Chrisette does what she's told Sean began taking his nude photos. As the rain was sprinkling against Chrisette's back while she was doing her poses standing up Sean then changed her posing position wanting her "on the floor" he tells her. As she gets on the floor lying on her side with head up toward the ceiling Sean takes more shots of her then stops saying "um Chrisette put your left hand on your pussy and play with yourself" surprised by what he just said Chrisette says "huh?" Camera in hand Sean said " don't be shy darling we've gone this far" taking another photo he says "close your eyes and pretend like you’re the only one here " Chrisette thinks to herself " well it would be more easier for me to do this if I pretend that he's finger fucking me again" not saying a word Chrisette puts her hand over her pussy.   
Her fingers began exploring her pussy. Sean watched for a little bit with his long thick dick at attention takes a couple of photos then stops to stare at how Chrisette was enjoying herself. Grinding on her fingers and how she was moaning turned him on making his dick jump in his sweats. Chrisette getting into herself deeper moans and said "Sean" aloud. Hearing her say his name as she played with herself was it. Sean put his camera down to the side puts his hands on his dick as he whispered to himself " yes get ready for me babe Sean's coming". Still lost in herself not knowing that Sean has walked over to her.  
She felt his hand grab hers stopping her from touching herself and grabs her up off the floor Sean then backs her up against the screen doors and says "FUCK Chrisette I want you and I'm going to fuck you NOW" Sean licked her lips with his soft tongue then they began kissing passionately hard. While doing this Sean picks up Chrisette having her long gorgeous legs wrap around his waist opens up the screen door as the rain pours on the two of them as he takes her out onto the balcony.  
As their tongues tango in each other’s mouths Sean plops a naked Chrisette on the railing kissing her and squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck sucking her lips and pulling her hair. As Chrisette wanted him so badly she rips off his black wife-beater studies his body for a quick second and begins kissing and sucking on his slightly hairy chest. Thunder roars over them only their body heat keeping them warm Chrisette roams her hands over Sean's dick that was poking her through his sweatpants. 

She pulled his sweats down releasing his long hard and thick dick free as she is in awe of what she holds. Thinking "how the hell was he hiding all of this cock" she thought to herself as she began stroking his dick as they kiss. Feeling Chrisette wanting to take the lead Sean was not having that. Cupping her ass so hard he lifts her up off the railing and slams her down into a chair "damn Sean" said Chrisette and then Sean lifts her long legs up where her feet was above her head and legs spread and pinned down Sean began eating her fat pussy.  
Sean's head is buried in Chrisette's pussy as she moans loudly " Sean please Sean you’re going to make me cum" gyrating her pussy in his face Sean lifts his head up welcoming the rain on his face then looking at Chrisette panting heavily and moving her hips as his fingers still fucking her. Chrisette eyes are closed licks her lips as the rain hits her body while Sean works his magic fingers making her cream from his every touch. "Chrisette look at me if you don't I'm going to fist fuck the shit out of you" Sean commands. 

Wanting him to do so she says "ooh daddy" Sean tilts his head a little as he in circular motion plays with her clit. Both bodies drenched. Sean smiles at Chrisette calling him daddy and without warning pounds his fist deep in her warm sweet juicy pussy making Chrisette scream "fuck Sean aargh" body tightening she tries to move Sean then stills her keeping her legs over her head and spread and pinned down using his right arm. Over and over pounding his fist in her say very seductively " yeah that's right baby take it and don't move" eyes shut tight and hands squeezing the arm that's pinning her down in the position where she has no choice but to take the pleasurable pain. 

Going so deep twisting in and out round and round in her tight pussy with her body now shaking Chrisette yells "your making me cum Sean" after saying this she squirts all on Sean's fist. Still coming as her legs shake out of control Sean pulls his fist out her pussy and starts eating her out again making sure that the rest of her cum went in his mouth. Rain and Chrisette's juices mixing together as Sean swallows every last drop of her savoring and devouring her pussy once more. Sean sucks her pussy and pulls away gently pulling her clit. Staring at an exhausted Chrisette after her release thunder clapped over them again as Sean grabs her smooth pussy saying "Oh Chrisette don't be tired now this is just the beginning and we have all night."

Breathing heavily Chrisette lets Sean grab her bottom half off the chair more. As she opens her eyes up meeting Sean's gaze as Sean has his extremely hard fat dick in hand as he began to slide his dick in and out of her pussy slowly causing her to gasp by surprise. Chrisette began biting her lower lip and breathing hard as he does this. Chrisette then yells "Oh shit Sean fuck" as he without a warning rammed his dick deeply inside her pussy making, Chrisette cream all over his cock.


	12. Make it last forever

Chrisette was in such awe as she was digging her nails deep into Sean's skin from taking in every inch of his monstrous dick as he going deeper and harder in her pussy Chrisette moans loudly as they're out in the open. Laying on her back halfway on the chair Sean continues pounding the shit out of her wet pussy moving his hips going so deep and moving his body to the rhythm of Jamie's song "freakin me" now playing on his radio. Enjoying her juicy, oh so tight pussy Sean lets out a deep sensual growl as he says “FUCK Chrisette this some good pussy". Chrisette's pussy is so tight and wet Sean changes his pace by grinding his thick, long, and fat dick in and out of her walls making Chrisette want him even more. Sean's balls were slamming against her as he was banging her pussy out making smacking sounds.   
Chrisette almost out of breathe yells "Sean oh shit Sean I'm about cum again I'm about to...." As Chrisette says this Sean lets go of her legs no longer pinning her long beautiful stems above her head grabs her by the neck gently lifting Chrisette's upper half closer to his. Facing him as Sean thrusts her mid-air with his dick wraps his hand in her wet hair as they kiss one another passionately once again. Sean playfully pulls Chrisette's hair making her moan and says to her "don't cum yet or I'll take you from behind”, she bites her lip and again his dick not once leaving her twat Sean sucks her juicy lips as the rain begins to let up a bit .  
Lift her up she wraps her arms and legs around his waist as he stands up fucking her against the balcony railing again. Sean began sucking each fallen raindrop from her breasts. Sean's mouth was so soft and warm from sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Feeling so good as he strokes her pussy while also sucking and placing kisses on her neck causes Chrisette to throw her head back wanting this for a long time and now this man is giving it to her. "Damn you can fuck white boy fuck me harder" Sean does as he's told and starts fucking her so hard that her legs began shaking out of control. Knowing that she was on the verge of cumming Sean pumps her twat a couple more times before putting her down and telling Chrisette with his monstrous penis in his hand he says, "taste yourself love". Without thinking twice Chrisette says "yes daddy" giving Sean a little smile before she bent down on her toes and rapidly began sucking his dick. 

Hands tangled in her hair Sean lets her work her magic. Chrisette deep throating all of him as his dick disappears in her mouth. "Fuck Chrissy love fuck" Sean said as his body tightens up squeezing his lovely ass by the movement of her warm mouth devoured his entire dick. Chrisette’s enjoying being in the driver seat every bit of feeling him as Sean is weaken by her touch. Fucking her mouth like crazy now with Chrisette now gripped his balls begins to massage them. Sean moans "baby play with your wet pussy while I fuck your mouth". Chrisette obeys his command while trying not to let go as he told her. Precum, saliva, and rain mixed together runs down her chin as Sean stops wanting to feel her pussy once again makes her get down on all fours and he enters her doggy style.  
"Damn Sean fuck" Chrisette said as Sean was beating her pussy up. Her arms tired and heavy Chrisette she was about to rest on her elbows but Sean pulls her by the neck lifting her up on her knees as he grinds in her pussy. Sean then trails his hand to her stomach and down to her pussy massaging her clit. Not being able to hold on any longer Chrisette panting loudly as she came so long and hard on Sean's dick. "Ah baby shit",Sean said as she squirted all over his dick. Sean then cups her breasts and slowly pulled his cock out of her vagina and said " oh love now I told you what was gonna happen if you let go" he then leans over an exhausted chrisette and begins kissing and smacking both her ass cheeks before ramming his dick in her ass. 

"Stop Sean please stop "moaning loudly as Janet Jackson's discipline blast from his radio.”No no no Chrissy love you don't want me to stop you want this don't you? Say you want this," Chrisette stutters as he fucks her ass as she says " yyyy-yes I want this". Taking this pleasurable pain she begins throwing her ass back at his dick meeting his rhythm grinding her ass while his strong masculine hands are gripping her dark beautiful hips. For sure Sean was so about to bust in her. "OH SHIT not yet Sean damn not yet I want her in every position" he thought.

Chrisette wanting to control of his dick tried pulling away from him moaning "give it to me more" she said in a sexual voice Sean then takes his dick out of her ass leans back against the railing and chrisette still trying to get it together from being anally fucked she sucks Sean's dick once more before getting on top of him. "Damn this man can go forever but little does he know I can go forever as well". Chrisette thought she turned around and says “let me ride this dick”.   
Sean obliges as he lets her crawl on top. Puddles of water beneath them she then slides his dick long and extremely hard inside of her. In control with Sean holding her kissing her and sucking her mocha skin in the rain Chrisette is bouncing up and down on his dick as if she could feel him inside her stomach. Chrisette with her hands firmly on his muscular shoulders is now grinding and winding on his dick. Sean matching her rhythm fucking her from underneath and admiring the view of her lovely skin and hourglass shape as the rain falls upon them. 

Chrisette's pussy pulsates as Sean grabs on her plump round ass. Chrisette riding his dick like a rodeo vixen sees Sean with his head leaned back a little giving her a sexual and intense look as they both grind on each other. With both of his arms Sean bear hugs Chrisette tightly while grinding on his dick. Stopping her from grinding on his dick he holds her tight as Sean then fucks her pussy harder and deeper inside her. Chrisette legs begin to tremble once more as she playfully suck and bites Sean's bottom lip as she cums once again all over his dick. “Not just yet love got a ways to go with me babe”, Sean says as he then long strokes her wet, juicy and tender pussy once more before cumming deep inside her.


	13. Not Done yet………

Being tired, exhausted and out of breathe Chrisette’s spent body falls onto Sean as he picks her up and carries her back into his flat. “Let me run you a hot bath darlin”, Sean whispers into Chrisette ear as he is walking her upstairs with their eyes dead-locked on each other. Through his Master bedroom and into his bathroom where he final sits her down into his tub and he begins to run the water slowly as her told her he would be right back as he headed down stairs. He was gone for a couple of minutes as he comes back wearing his black wife beater and black sweats. 

Turning off the water as the tub was filled with warm water and bubble bath relaxing Chrisette and putting her at ease as she sits back in the tub. “D’ya mind if I wash you down love”, Sean asks her and from being so tired and didn’t give any protest Chrisette just nods her head yes and he attends to her. Whatever Sean asked Chrisette did without any hesitation and he took his time washing her body slowly and sensually. A small satisfied whimper escapes from her lips as he first washes her feet as he’s massaging them too. “Lift your leg up baby”, Sean whispers and Chrisette obliges his request. As he is pampering her Sean makes sure he keeps his blue-grey eyes on her as much as possible. 

“Dammit he is making me very nervous,” says Chrisette to herself. “Raise your other leg babe”, says Sean as his soft magic touch gave Chrisette goose bumps all over her body. Now he’s washing her midsection and massaging her breasts making her pussy sends shockwaves through the bathwater. “Sit up and let me get your back darlin” ,says Sean as he washes her back and massages the back of her neck. Moves in toward her ear where his pout brushes her ear making her nipples hard as rocks. “Let me rinse you down baby”, Sean sensually whispers in her ear. “Okay Sean”, Chrisette says without delay or mere hesitation. Sean detaches the removable showerhead and begins to rinse down Chrisette. “Spread those beautiful legs of yours baby let me get that Twat”, he says as he finally finishes rinsing her body. He then gives her a towel to dry and wrap herself in as he picks her up again and carries her over to his king-size bed and sits her down. Feeling relaxed and regaining her energy back full circle.   
His bedroom is perfectly lit from the candles as “Butterflies” by Michael Jackson is playing now on his stereo system. Chrisette dozed off a bit from being so comfortable in his bed. She wakes up to the sound of the shower running as she looked at the clock on the end table next to his bed. Damn 4:23 a.m. that’s all wow time is very slow right now as she snaps back to reality as she no longer hears the water running. Lying on her back looking straight ahead Chrisette sees Sean walk out from his bathroom still a bit wet with his hair messy drapped perfect in a black towel around his waist.  
His tattooed arms glistening against the candle as Chrisette bites her bottom lip as her eyes trail to his navel were a small line of hair trails down to his…..“Goddamn he is so fucking sexy”, Chrisette say to herself as their eyes are dead locked on each other. “Hey are you hungry there love”, Sean says as Chrisette nods yes. Sean then leaves the bedroom still wearing only the towel as he heads downstairs. About 10 minutes pass as Sean returns with a carrying tray full of fresh fruit, champagne and Hershey chocolate syrup over to the bed. The syrup threw her off guard but, she didn’t care because she was hungry.   
He sits the tray on the end table next to the bed as he sits closely to Chrisette invading her personal space. Her nostrils were filled with citrus scent and soap that sent her into a silent frenzy. “OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME”, Chrisette screams sub-consciously. Naked under his bed sheets Sean grabs Chrisette to sit her on his lap as she is facing him as their inches from one another. “Can I feed you please”, Chrisette asks Sean as he nods yes to her. He pours champagne in two flutes and sits them back on the end table as Chrisette grabs a big juicy strawberry to feed Sean. “Here you go daddy”, says Chrisette as she holds the strawberry for him to bite.   
Taking a bite of the strawberry her mind immediately pictures Sean full luscious lips and tongue flickering, kissing and sucking on her nipples as she is lying on her back. His playfully nibble on her finger snaps back to reality as their now feeding each other. Sean then flips Chrisette onto her back playfully making her gasp surprisingly. “It’s my turn now love”, says Sean as he whispers to her. Sean then grabs the belt of his silk robe and ties it over Chrisette’s eyes. “Wh wh wh what are you….. doing”. He places his index finger over her lips. “Shhh let’s kick it up a notch baby”. 

 

Sean says to her as her eyes are now covered as her other senses will have to manage. She could still hear the very light falling rain, Sean’s music, his sexy breathing and her own heart beating 100 miles a minute. “Oh fuck I’m in it now!!!!!!”,she says feeling the rush of nerves coming back once again. She can’t tell what’s going on around her which makes it far more interesting for her.


	14. Blindfolded

She hears “Adore” by Miguel playing now on Sean’s system.“Do I make you nervous darling”, whispers Sean as his full lips were pressed against her as she felt his warm breathe tickle her ear a bit as she lets out a whimper. “Wh wh what makes you think that Sean” Chrisette says trying to sound nonchalant but, Sean wasn’t buying it not one bit. “I can smell it radiating from your beautiful body that’s why” says Sean. Let’s play a game and it’s called “WHATEVER” and I have only one rule and that rule is whatever I’m doing to you you can’t touch me says Sean. From the looks of the last part that Sean said Chrisette toes curled out of nowhere when she heard his gravelly voice saying those words to her.   
Sean noticed this and he smile like the Cheshire Cat when he saw her body respond to just his voice alone. Perspiration was slowly coming in as both her mind and heart were running side by side a mile a minute. She could slowly feel the sheets of his bed being pulled away as she was still lying there wearing the blindfold. Sean slowly pulls of his towel and crawls slowly toward Chrisette with his sights set dead on her. Just like the King of the Jungle after his prey but, he wasn’t empty handed. He has a silk feather and he begins to slowly rub it against her neck teasing her breasts as her nipples are now hard enough to cut glass.   
Down to her stomach making goose bumps rinse on her skin and then between her legs tickling her clit and inner thigh which made her moan a bit. Then down to her toes tickling them making her laugh loudly and uncontrollably. “Enough of this it’s about to get a little sticky right now”. Sean gets the bottle of chocolate syrup pours a little on her toes causing her to moan and tangle her hands into the pillows. The sound of his lips and tongue against her toes made her even wetter.   
“Remember love no touching”, Sean mouths in between sucking on her toes as he’s now laying kisses on her legs and inner thighs as she now can feel syrup being drizzled onto her pussy causing her to gasp. Wrapping his muscular arms around her thighs as he pulls her to him and he devours her pussy and licking the chocolate too. Then Sean does something that she wasn’t ready to handle or could tolerate. He starts to hum like a vibrator as his mouth over her clit making her twist and turn as he takes three of his fingers and inserts them into her pussy making her body jolt and buck forward.   
With his tongue flicking her clit and the humming and his fingers were beginning to be too much for her to handle. So she tries her hardest to pull away but Sean was too strong as he hums “Mmm Mmm where you think you going I’m not done yet.” She explodes finally all over his fingers and in his mouth and he licks up every drop of her sweet ecstasy juices.   
But he wasn’t done and he surprised her by burying his dick deep into her filling her all the way to the point Chrisette could feel Sean damn near in her stomach causing her to yelp out loudly. He thrusts at first were slow as his eyes were looked onto her. “God Chrissy you’re so fuckin tight I could stay in you all night” he says pulling off the blindfold. Adjusting her eyes she sees Sean and his eyes seemed different like his mind was set on making sure Chrisette was satisfied. “I want you to touch me now” says Sean as she grabs her legs to spread them wider as his thrusts were harder and powerful as she explodes digging her nails into his arms.   
He then flips her over onto her stomach as he asks her to close her legs finding her pussy burying his dick in her again making her scream into the pillow. Picking up the pace of his thrusts as Sean starts to pulls Chrisette hair which sends over the edge and she moans “Fuck me HARDER Sean please give me that dick daddy”. That was the momentum he needed as he grabbed her hips and started to drill her juicy wet pussy.   
Chrisette was beginning to see bright colorful shapes’ as she explode again as Sean was getting close himself to the end. Sean’s breathing was now getting uneven as his body was beginning to shake as he pulled out and shot his white milky cum all over ass. Both hot, sticky and out of breathe Sean says “Wow Chrissy I gave you your first pearl necklace on your ass”, as Chrisette laughs while Sean tells her to stay there as he goes to get a towel to clean her off.   
He comes back with a warm towel and washes Chrisette’s body. “My turn now”, says Chrisette as she playfully pushes Sean onto his back and she washes him down. She finishes as she takes the towel back. Returning from his bathroom Sean is watching her as she could feel his eyes on her naked hips as she walks back to his bed. She picks up his sheets and puts them back on his bed as Sean pulls her into his arms as she could now smell a mixture of his citrus cologne, sweat and her perfume on his body in her nostrils.   
The rain stopped and so did Sean’s music and all could be heard was the noises of the city outside his flat. But, inside the only thing heard was there breathing and Sean’s heartbeat Chrisette could hear as her head was pressed against his chest. Their tired sexually satisfied bodies lay entwined together silently as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	15. The Morning After……..

"How could you do this to me Eric? To us?" Chrisette asked her ex-boyfriend. Eric standing completely still and emotionless as he watches Chrisette pour out both her heart and soul to him as her tears flowed uncontrollably. "I thought things were great between us you fucking bastard I loved you and you fuck me over like this?" Chrisette placed both her hands on her face and shakes her head wondering where they or more likely thought where did it go wrong in their four year relationship for him to go out and cheat on her. Eric walked over to Chrisette and placed his right hand on her shoulder. Chrisette not putting her hands down still covering her face not wanting to look at him let alone her body tightened with rage once Eric touched her.

"Look Chriss I do love you and I'm sorry it's just that I needed more from you and you just weren't willing to give me and...." Stopping him from going any further from giving her that lame excuse for cheating rage took over as Chrisette charged at Eric. Swinging left and right hooks to his body and face Eric began blocking her every blow. "You asshole how can you fucking say that?" Still delivering blows she yells "I gave you my heart my trust all of me and you have the nerve to say that I didn't give you enough you needed more, FUCK YOU ERIC FUCK YOU!!!!!!!” Chrisette swung to punch Eric in the face but again he blocked the blow then held both of her hands in his. Chrisette being so angry quickly slid her hands out from his grasp and back up away from him.   
Her heart filled with regret hatred and even though her man cheated on her love still and she hated every minute that she cared so much "don't touch me don't you ever fucking touch me." Now wiping her tears away from her swollen eyes and trying to get herself together Chrisette says "Eric I don't ever want to see you again get out". Panting hard and trying to catch his breath Eric shakes his head up and down then says "okay fine..." Before he could say anything else Chrisette yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT".   
Wiping away her tears. Saying nothing else Eric then heads towards the door. Opening the door halfway before leaving he turns around reaches into his back pocket pulling out a white and purple stick then turns to look at Chrisette to see her still watching and waiting for him to leave and says coldly "oh and by the way the chick I fucked...she's pregnant." Eric then threw the pregnancy test against the wall so hard the purple top popped off the stick onto the floor beside Chrisette and stormed out of the apartment.  
"BOOM"  
Chrisette woke up to the noise of a door slamming shut. Immediately she adjusted her eyes from the warm sunlight beaming in her face and wondered why she dreamt about what had happened to her in the last relationship that she was involved in 6 years before. Chrisette couldn't help but remember how hurt she was by the unfortunate event that happened between her and ex Eric and vowed to herself she would never ever let another man even come close to her heart ever again after that. "That bastard" Chrisette whispered to herself. Feeling dizzy and physically drained from the night before finally noticed that she was fully naked laying Sean's king sized bed by herself she had to sit up and see what time it was.   
Chrisette slowly began to sit up and looked to the left side of the room to see a Round Roman numeral clock that read 9:45am. "It's in the morning" she mouthed as Robin Thicke's song popped into her head. Then feeling dizzy again Chrisette thought to herself "man I don't think I'm ever gonna drink that much champagne again" Chrisette then reached for the black satin sheets that smelled like Sean's cologne and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare breasts. Then noticed that a covered silver platter was on the bed smiling from ear to ear she said to herself "oh no he didn't make me breakfast."   
Shaking her head in disbelief then like a kid on Christmas morning rushing to open their gifts she uncovered the platter to see what was for breakfast and a note. “Eat up love you need your strength LOVE SEAN”, she smiled at the note and to her surprise Sean had made her French toast, bacon, and fresh cut strawberries with orange juice and syrup on the side. She smiled grabbing one of the fresh strawberries. It made her blush and a little horny as hell again as she thought about everything that went down between her and Sean last night. “Boy oh boy did he fuck me PROPAH. Last night will be a night I'll never forget”. Chrisette said to herself as she popped the fruit into her mouth.   
Chrisette thought of where he could have gone as her mind jumped to how good Sean sexed her. “Sean definitely knows how to touch and where to touch a woman”. “It's like he was born for sex made to please woman damn he's so good how he put it on me.” She thought. Her nipples became erect and pussy began throbbing as she thought of the sexual royal rumble they shared last night. And not wanting to be hot and horny this morning Chrisette quickly decided to put those memories away and continue to eat the rest of the food that Sean thoughtfully took the time out to prepare for her.   
Eating her French toast and looking outside noticing how nice it is this morning in London due to how hard the rain was pouring last night Chrisette was surprised that it was not one single gray cloud in the sky. Breaking her concentration on the weather Chrisette turns her head to see Sean enter into the room wearing nothing but a black towel around his waist looking like a sexual Greek warrior god from how Sean looked you'd think he was a Spartan warrior who fought alongside with Leonidas and his 300 fighting warriors for Sparta.   
Sean's body was drenched from a shower he took head to toe as he walked into the sunlight Chrisette saw his body glistened. Again he also had a toothpick in-between those full plump lips that god so blessed him with then flashed his panty wetting smile at her. Chrisette gave Sean a little smile as heat flushed back her face and her nerves off again making her shake she focuses her attention back to her food and thought "damn for heaven’s sake this man is beautiful".


	16. Not quite use to this……

Entering into his room and just seeing Chrisette up in his bed eating the breakfast he made for her made him smile. This was definitely something about this situation hell there was something different about her. Any other woman that he been intimate with which wasn’t many would have kindly been escorted to the door right now but Chrisette oh no not Chrisette for some reason he wanted her to stay. "Damn she so beautiful I could wake up to her in my bed every morning" Sean thought to himself “and be inside her sweet pussy forever make her come forever” smiling as he thought about what they shared last night he definitely wanted her to stay.   
Feeling like he left her alone long enough Sean walks over to his bed "morning darling" Sean said and smiled as his tongue rolled the toothpick in his mouth from right to the left corner of his mouth. As if he was too much to look at Chrisette quickly replied "good morning Sean" and set her sights on her food finishing her bacon. Thinking something was wrong Sean moves to the other side sitting next to Chrisette. Sean looks down at her plate seeing that she ate most of her food and then looked at her noticing that Chrisette's eyes kept traveling back and forth to her plate and then to his towel. "Did you enjoy?" "What?" Chrisette said. Now Sean had her full attention. "Are you referring to the breakfast or the sex session we had last night?" Chrisette said smiling a little. Sean laughed "well to be completely honest I was referring to the breakfast and as far as our sex session I don't need to ask if you enjoyed yourself for I already know you did" he leaned back and winked at her. "Oh really?"   
Chrisette said and laughed a little. "Yes really" Sean said seductively in her ear sending chills down her spine she ignores the feeling and asked "and how would you know if I enjoyed the sex session?" Waiting for his answer Sean said " by the many times I've made you cum and had you say my name and....." "Alright alright alright Sean you got me there" blushing and feeling hot Chrisette removed the plate from her lap placing it on the side of her and gave Sean a shy little smile and they both laughed again then silence filled the room.   
Sean stared at Chrisette and even after everything they did the night before he could tell she was still nervous around him. But little did Sean know that his presence alone can make any woman weak in the knees. "Oh and thank you for the breakfast in bed it was delicious" Chrisette said being the first to break the silence as she was drinking some orange juice. "You’re welcome love." Sean then grabbed her hand in his and kissed her soft knuckles then his eyes trailed down to her body which she had covered completely with Sean's black sheets Sean thought and you'd think after the intimate night we shared last night she'd be comfortable showing her body fully nude.   
But nope she wasn't and that's what made him want to get to know her more well at least one of the reasons why he wanted to get to know her anyway. He thought. Taking back her hand Chrisette said "Well Sean I know you have plans today and I don't want to hold you up so I'm going to take a shower and ....." Cutting her off Sean took the toothpick out of his mouth he said "you said you were here on vacation when we were at the cafe right?" "Um yes I did" Chrisette said with a "where are you going with this" expression on her face. Sean continued to ask another question "and how long will you be staying in London?" Chrisette shrugged her shoulders "Im here for a couple weeks but I may leave before then I don't know Sean why what's up?"

Knowing that Sean might want her to stay a little Chrisette couldn't help facing the truth that she wanted to hear those words come out from his mouth. But she knew that would never happen. Sean was just a one night stand an amazing one night stand and didn't want to get ahead of herself and doesn't want her heart to be scarred it already been scarred once by her ex Eric. No not again no strings attached so she left the thought.   
Chrisette began drinking her orange juice again. Sean looks at Chrisette as if he was trying to see what was going on inside that beautiful head of hers. Sean's intimidating stare left Chrisette's face and his gaze met the bed sheets. Sean couldn't believe this was coming out of his mouth "I'm seeing my folks today and I want you to come with me." Stunned by what she just heard Chrisette spits out orange juice all over Sean's face and body. Choking and coughing out of control Chrisette couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.  
Sean helps Chrisette from coughing patting her on the back and telling her to "breathe" Sean then grabs a towel and wipes Chrisette up first then himself not knowing that this was the reaction that he was gonna get. Chrisette's coughing slowed and once she could speak she said "oh my gosh Sean I am so sorry "she laughed a little."I swear I didn't mean to do that oh man but um did you just say that you wanted me to come with you to meet your folks?"   
Sean making sure he got all the OJ off of him he jokes "um before you spit anymore orange juice on my face? Uh yeah." Chrisette laughed hard this time "oh my gosh again Sean I am so sorry for that I just thought..." Chrisette stopped herself to think I can't meet his family why should I meet his family? Before she could stay in her head any longer Sean said "if you don't want to or if you have something else planned for today that's fine I can take you wherever you want to go if you like" Chrisette didn't know why she felt like if she doesn't go with him she'll be letting him down.   
"No no no Sean that's sweet of you but you don't have to do that." Sean said "I know but I’d want to and just so you know I had a great time with you." Sean said with that sexy deep accent of his that warms a woman's soul. Putting his hands on her face made Chrisette's nude body shiver and bringing his face close to hers as if he was about to kiss her Sean stops and tells her "I was so hoping that you didn't have anything planned for today." Chrisette reached up to kiss his lips a little.   
Gosh how could she say no to this man? Pulling back from him she told Sean "Sean I had a great time a really great time with you as well and no Sean" Chrisette sighed " I don't have anything planned so I guess I can go with you to see your family" Sean smiled and kissed Chrisette deeply as his masculine hands traveled over her smooth mocha skin. Sean's dick became fully erected as they kissed once more. Feeling his erection Chrisette pulled her lips from his realizing that she needed to go back to the hotel she was staying at to go get a new set of clothes and freshen herself up.  
"Oh and Sean I have to go back to the hotel I'm staying at to change into a new outfit." Sean then looked up to his ceiling and looked back at her and said "or I can take you shopping and you can get ready here." Chrisette was about to battle with him on that matter but before she could Sean laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her spreading her long luscious legs and began devouring her pussy. Chrisette gave in and let Sean have his way with her once again. After she would let Sean take her shopping and get ready at his place then on to meet his family. Even though she did know much about Sean for some reason she knew that when the time does come to leave him it's going to be hard.


	17. All Caught Up……..

Lying on her back Chrisette is in shear deep ecstasy as Sean caresses her pussy with his warm soft tongue. He stops not wanting Chrisette to cum teasing her a little Sean plants a little kiss on her clit, lifts up his head to see Chrisette with her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip yearning for him to continue tasting her. Sean smiles then taps her on her thigh saying "come on love let’s get ready", leaving Chrisette's legs wide open as he heads towards his closet. Opening her eyes and lifting herself up Chrisette turns to look at Sean who is so focused now on picking out what to wear.  
Chrisette turned her head no longer looking at Sean looks out his bedroom window not uttering a word feeling hot wanting so much more pleasure than what he just gave her. She got up off his bed grabbed his black towel and headed out of his room to go downstairs and get her bra and panty then she would head towards the bathroom to shower. On her way downstairs Chrisette looks around thinking "his place is nice I wonder how long he's been living here?" "Hmmm" Chrisette said aloud.  
Comfortably walking towards the living room she finds her black bra and panty neatly placed on Sean's couch. Knowing that Sean picked them up off the floor and putting them there she smiled then shook her head at a thought that just popped into her head of him doing something weird like smelling her panties while nobody was around. Getting that image out of her head fast Chrisette grabbed her under garments and as soon as she was about to head upstairs to take her shower she hears "Diva" by Beyonce playing from out of her baby blue Michael Kors satchel.

Chrisette began trying to remember where she had placed her bag. Looking all around the living room and getting closer to the sound of Beyonce's voice she found it on the floor by the front door where she left it when Sean told her to "make herself comfortable". 

Speed walking to her satchel Chrisette scooped her bag up off the hardwood floor, opened her bag and began digging for her iPhone4S. The ringtone still going off as she pulled out her cell. There's only one person in Chrisette's world that she would dedicate that song to... her best crazy friend Monroe.Monroe Marie Page has been Chrisette's best friend for a long time. Through the good times and the bad they always had one another's back if one needed a hand or a shoulder to cry on or feeling alone. Very different from one another as well an outsider would think the two would never befriend one another but nope they were friends and nothing could come between them. Monroe was always known as the wild one and a bit of a diva and as gorgeous as she is she can be that.  
Being once an exotic dancer and working two jobs as a waitress when she was a teenage Monroe saved her money so she can buy a dance studio. Teaching pole dancing jazz burlesque modern.... You name it she can teach it. Monroe now 29 years old owns her own dance studio "Monroe's Dance-Hall" on 235 Fifth Avenue, 4th floor New York, New York. Being an Cherokee Indian and Irish dance instructor with long jet black hair that stops at her waist, reddish brown eyes, skin the color of butter pecan ice cream and 5'5 with a body that would make the Victoria secret model Candace sick with envy.  
Monroe was BAD. Happy and relieved to hear from her girl Chrisette slides to unlock on her iPhone answering the call to Monroe saying "Bitch I haven't heard from you eva since you done traveled your long legged ass to London. Didn't I tell you to hit me up as soon as you landed?" Chrisette shook her head at Monroe's over protectiveness " Money shut the hell up the last time I checked my mother passed away a long time ago" Chrisette said with attitude. Monroe replied saying "and was reincarnated as me" Chrisette could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling and couldn't help but laugh saying "yeah okay money" both laughing now Chrisette sighs then says " so what are you up to?"  
Sucking her teeth Monroe said "what you think I'm up to? I'm checking up on yo behind to see if you're still breathing since you act like you can't put a finger to work to call anybody." Chrisette rolled her eyes even though she couldn't see her friend she knew Monroe rolled her eyes as well.   
"Bitch I answered the phone didn't I and I'm talking to your mellow yellow ass so please Money spare me." Monroe blew raspberries in Chrisette's ear then said "okay okay you smart ass so how is everything in London are you enjoying yourself?"

Chrisette began thinking about everything that happened with her and Sean and went into a daze "Hellllloooooo" Monroe said interrupting chrisette's thoughts she said "huh? Oh yeah girl London is very nice. There is still more I need to see and do I just...." Sounding bored on the other end of the phone Monroe cuts her off asking "how are the guys there? Have you been fucking?" Monroe blunt as always continued "because if any of the guys look like Idris Elba or the guy that played handsome bob off that Rocknrolla movie OH YEAH!!!! I'm taking a trip over there."

Laughing loudly Chrisette said "girl you are a mess" Monroe stops laughing and says "whatever you know you love this diva and you haven't answered my question have you got dicked down over there yet? I swear if you are on this vacation and don't get laid I'm a....." Chrisette cut off Monroe "you're not gonna do a damn thing. Talking about me aren’t you little miss 'im gonna wait til I meet the right guy'?" Imitating her friend. "Ouch that's a low blow but so what if I'm a virgin still my king will soon come and claim this royal pussy."

"Well he better cause you're not getting any younger." "Eeewwww I can't stand a hater" Monroe said jokingly. They both laughed. Chrisette having such a good time conversating with her friend looked down at her bare feet all of a sudden realizing she was still naked with a towel wrapped around her and needed to get dressed and leave to go shopping with Sean and meet with his parents. "Oh my goodness money I have to call you another time I have plans to do a couple of things" Chrisette said trying to rush Monroe off the phone.

"Couple of things huh?" Monroe was quiet for a minute knowing her girl Chrisette only rushes her off the phone when a guy is around or is involved with one. "You sexy devil you who is he?" Monroe asked. Smiling Chrisette asked "Money don't you have a studio to run?" Knowing that Monroe won't let up Monroe said "I'm on break" then sighing Monroe asked once more "so who is he?" Giving in Chrisette said "okay his name is Sean and he's a photographer and we met yesterday" still fishing for more information Monroe asked "did you give him some?"  
Chrisette laughed loudly then said "goodbye girl" shouting in chrisette's ear Monroe says "yay my girl Christal got the business and I want all the details on how he dicked you down when you come back home to the NYC but I Love you Christal" amazed at how nothing gets passed her girl Chrisette says "I love you more Money" Monroe says "smooches" then hangs up. Chrisette stared at her cell as she thought of how she missed her best friend already then she put her phone back in her satchel and headed upstairs to shower.


	18. Eavesdropping……

Once she reached the top of the step she was about to pass Sean's bedroom but stopped once she noticed that Sean was talking on the phone with someone. Not being the type to eavesdrop she wanted to head for the shower but she couldn't help herself she wanted to know who he was talking to. Chrisette peeked into his room seeing Sean standing up fully dressed in a white v neck tee shirt faded denim pants with crispy white Nikes on his feet wearing only two accessories a gold cross around his neck and a watch.  
"HOLY FUCK He's sexy" Chrisette thought as she was listening to his phone conversation. Pacing back and forth and his hand in one pocket said "uh huh, yeah? That's great" flashing that gorgeous smile of his he said "I can't wait to see you darling I love you bye." Then hangs up the phone. Outside of Sean's room Chrisette was hot white hot at what she just heard speed walking into the bathroom she closed the door and her mind began working overtime "who the? What the fuck? Who the hell could he have been talking to? His mother? I hope he was talking to his mother.  
Oh my lord I don't know much about this man what if he does have a girlfriend? Whoa Chrissy calm down maybe he was talking to his mother let’s not assume anything just freshen up and ready yourself for the day." Agreeing with herself but still upset she places her undergarments on top of her clothes turns on the shower lets the towel drop to the floor and stepped inside the tub letting the water flow over her as she started washing herself up. "No" Chrisette said to herself as she rubbed her body down with aromatherapy body wash." I'm not going anywhere with him. Once I get myself out of this shower and dressed I'm telling him I'm going back to the hotel. What was I thinking?" Chrisette shook her head.  
Turning off the water stepping out of the shower and walking over to the tall white cabinet Chrisette opened both doors and pulled out a fresh black towel to dry off with. Towel drying her hair Chrisette tries place her hair in a ponytail but she couldn’t find a rubber band in Sean’s bathroom. She stops looking letting out an aggravated sigh letting her light brown and ebony locks fall over her shoulders. Still angry at what she heard Sean saying on his phone to whomever he was speaking to, all Chrisette wanted to do was get the hell out of his flat and away from him.  
Grabbing her clothes putting on her bra and panty, navy blue tank top, and her white shorts then said "crap I left my wedges downstairs" remembering that her shoes were by the dark brown end table in the living room. As mad as Chrisette was at the moment if she had not left her shoes and bag downstairs she would've avoided saying anything to Sean and just leave. But she did. Her shoes where in his living room and she had no choice but to get them before leaving. "Stupid Just plain Stupid" she said picking up Sean's black towel and folded it neatly then placed it on top of the tall cabinet.  
Chrisette opened up the bathroom door and headed toward the stairs. Passing Sean's room Chrisette noticed that Sean was no longer in there. "Shit he's downstairs" walking down the steps she continues talking to herself "okay so what if he's down here you are going to get your things and leave not saying a damn thing to him". No longer on the stairs she tiptoes quickly into the living room seeing her wedges by the dark end tables. She bends down to grab her shoes and sits on Sean's sofa and started putting her wedges on.  
Startling her a little Sean enters the living room saying "Great I see your ready to go" sounding happy as ever coming from out of the kitchen. Chrisette looked at Sean and rolled her eyes at him and went back to tightening the ankle strap on her wedge then stood up and said "yes I am ready to go alright" and walked passed Sean as he was walking over to Chrisette to hold her.Sean stopped moving when he realized something was bothering her. Heading toward the front door to grab her satchel Sean followed behind Chrisette and once he was close enough Sean took her hand "good that's good but uh um is something wrong?  
Are you alright love? Sean said in the most sincere and soft spoken way. Not buying the act she thought Sean was giving Chrisette refuses to hold her tongue anymore as she says "first off don't call me love and second I am not going shopping or anywhere with you." Confused as ever Sean said "but just now you said darling that you were ready to go with me." "I meant I'm ready to go and get the hell out of here and away from your sorry ass" Chrisette said with her hands planted on her hips. "Whoa whoa whoa darling..." "Don't call me darling either" said Chrisette cutting Sean off.

Sean backed up a little. Frustrated and amused at the same time by how beautiful she still was and the attitude that she was giving him. Not understanding where all of her hostility is coming from Sean rubs his chin and says " Okay Chrisette what's wrong? Why the change of mind? And most importantly why the fuck are you so upset?" Eyes never leaving Sean's Chrisette said "because you’re a liar and a cheat" "WHATTTT???" Shocked by the words that escaped from her lips "Chrisette you can't be serious? What did I lie to you about and how could I be a cheat?

“I’ve never cheated on anyone”, Sean said laughing "Oh no!!! You cheated on your girlfriend once you had sex with me”, says Chrisette. Sean ran both hands through his hair and saying "girlfriend? Girlfriend? “What are you talking about Chrisette I don't have a GIRLFRIEND!!!!” Raising her voice Chrisette said "OH BULLSHIT SEAN I heard your phone conversation when you were in your room." Sean blinked his eyes and shook his head letting Chrisette ramble on. "Uh huh oh yeah you saying 'I love you and can't wait to see you... Oh my how could I have been so stupid? On second thought why am I even here still arguing with you over this...".  
"Sean said "Chrisette you don't know what you’re talking about you got it all wrong" "I know what I heard and I heard everything that was said." She said having enough of this discussion Chrisette placed her hand on the doorknob beginning to leave. Sean grunts and says "apparently you didn't darl..."Sean pauses to correct himself "Chrisette because if you had we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Chrisette turns and looks at Sean. " is that so? Yeah right..." Sean shut her up by saying loudly "Chrisette can you please just shut up and listen the woman that I was talking to was my sister."


	19. Going Out……

So appalled by Sean telling her to shut up she dropped her purse walked away from the door to Sean confronting him before realizing that Sean said he was talking to his sister. Up in Sean's face Chrisette said "don't you ever tell me to shut up. You shut up! And wait sister? You never said anything to me about you having a sister." Sean shrugged his shoulders "you never asked." Looking down and tapping her left foot and still not buying what Sean was saying she asked "what's her name?" Sean sighed “her name is Lillian and she is coming to London to see me for my birthday.  
I miss her and I don't see her much." Feeling a little awkward Chrisette asked " and you call your sister darling?" Sean answered honestly "yes sometimes I do" Chrisette was at a loss for words. From the looks of Chrisette lost in her thoughts Sean asked "you want to talk to her?" he pulled out his cellphone and extending it out to her for her to take. Not showing how she really felt to Sean about him talking to his sister Chrisette was relieved that he was talking to family and not a lover. Believing Sean she said "no no that's okay. So...." "So?" Sean repeated then said "you owe me an apology." Agreeing Chrisette said "okay okay Sean I'm sorry". Playfully acting like he didn't hear her Sean put his right hand up to his ear saying "um what did you say? I couldn't hear you. What?" "I said I'm sorry Sean I apologize I was wrong." Chrisette said loudly. "Not so loud babe jeez I heard you the first time" Sean joked. They both laughed.  
"So Chrissy" Sean said deeply. "Lets put this behind us and get out of here." Putting his arms around Chrisette's curvaceous waist Sean hoped that she would leave with him. Looking down at the floor then at Sean Chrisette said "good idea Sean lets go" Sean smiles and places a little kiss on Chrisette's lips then held her hand they walked to the front door. Before he opened the door Chrisette picked up her satchel with a smile on her face because Sean is single and even though they would have nothing more than what they shared last night she was going to enjoy his company. Chrisette then heads out the door as Sean followed.  
Closing the door to his flat Sean took his keys out from his back pocket then locked the door. Sean turns to Chrisette "Okay darling we're good" he said wearing a gorgeous smile on his face. Chrisette couldn't help but show Sean her pearly whites as well. "His smile is so adorable" she said giggling to herself as she headed over to his Harley. Sean watched her from behind as she walked over to his motorcycle and thought "damn this woman is perfection" before walking to her. 

Leaning back on his Harley she watched Sean pacing slowly towards her saying "okay Sean I'm ready whenever you are" approaching Chrisette Sean said "oh that's very nice to know and just so YOU know it turns me on to see such a lovely woman on a classic Davidson such as this." Listening to Sean word for word Chrisette was feeling herself a whole lot at the moment. She just didn't understand how Sean made her feel so beautiful, so sexy, so perfect. Sean makes her feel as if there was no woman in the world that could top her. No Model, No Actress, No Singer... No Woman. No man has ever made her feel that way not even her ex Eric. "Is that so Sean?" Chrisette asked in a flirtatious tone and smiled. "But" Sean said standing close next to Chrisette now leaning on his Harley.  
Chrisette stopped smiling when Sean said "but" and asked softly "But what?" Clearing his throat and thinking to himself Sean folds his arms across his perfectly toned chest staring seductively at her body "Oh how I'd love to fuck her right here on my bike" "SEAN" Chrisette said. Sean's eyes moved up to look her in the face "but what?" Chrisette asked once more breaking Sean out of his fantasy. Chrisette put her hand on her hip eager to know what else he had to say before he dazed off into a daydream.  
"Oh yeah" Sean continued "as much as I would LOVE to be on my Harley with you but…... We're not using the bike for transportation today." Chrisette lifts herself up off his cycle "um alright so we're taking 'the tubes' or what?" She asked. Sean shrugged his shoulders saying "we'll we could go around London that way to where I want to take you but..." He dug deep into the front of his right pocket pulling out a set of keys. "I prefer to drive." Sean smiled widely revealing his wonky tooth. Chrisette couldn't help but think that even though Sean had a wonky tooth he was still attractive.  
Chrisette smiles and claps both her hands together in front of her face "Yay!!!! Doors." She said then started observing up and down the large street in search of his car asking " great so where's your car?" "It's round back darling" Sean said taking Chrisette's hand he took her further down Hertsmere Road and behind the port east apartment building where Sean parks his car.


	20. The Ride…….

Fuck me Freddie" Chrisette couldn't believe her eyes "Sean this is not your car" Chrisette said as she set her eyes on a silver 2012 Audi R8 GT Spyder.Keys in his hand Sean unlocked the sleek two door car with a push of a button saying "oh I know I stole it" Chrisette turned to Sean and backed away from the Audi. "Sean are you insane?" Chrisette continued to panic. "You can't be serious thinking that I'm about to get into a stolen car with you... You're out of your mind." Sean laughed. "Oh my god you think this is funny?" Chrisette asked. Sean couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked when she panics. Watching Chrisette pace back and forth Sean said "Chrisette darling calm down I was only joking" as Chrisette stopped pacing.  
"I didn’t steal this car it's mine I paid for it." "Oh so you haven't stole THIS car what car did you steal?" Chrisette asked. Sean sighed and said "Chrissy love I was joking I don't steal I'm not my brother I was only joking." Having nothing to say and wanting to rip Sean apart for having her flip out the way she did Chrisette said "for real Sean?" "Yes for real darling" Sean said and laughed afterwards. "You know what Sean? You are going to get it for making me panic like that." Chrisette said as she walked to the right side of his Audi opened up the door and got in. Sean walked over to her side to close her door Sean bent down and said "I'm looking forward to it" he winked at her as he closed her door. Sean ran over to his side of the car getting into the driver seat and closed the door.   
Strapped in his seatbelt put his key into the ignition then looked to Chrisette seeing that she had her seatbelt on Sean said "good your strapped in NOW enjoy the ride. I think you're going to like where I'm about to take you." He placed his hand on top of hers. Chrisette excited as ever looked down at his hand and then at him "alright we'll see about that. Now come on let's roll." Sean sported a handsome devilish grin at Chrisette putting on his Aviators sunglasses while shifting the gear in drive and floored it speeding off to Canada Square London's Dockland in the Canary Wharf.  
"Yeah baby now this is what I'm talking about" adrenaline surged through Chrisette's veins as she cruised through London in Sean's Spyder. Sean laughed at how thrilled she was at the moment and deep down inside for some reason he just couldn't fathom wanting to make her feel like this all the time. He glanced at her quickly to see her smiling and thought "she's so gorgeous" then turned his attention back on the road. Feeling good with the sun and the wind in her face, Chrisette didn't have any regrets about her deciding not to go back to the hotel. If she had chosen to go back she probably would've been reading a couple more chapters of her Chocolate Flava book and then watch some TV.  
Bored. Alone. Chrisette has been single for quite some time and it was safe to say that she was comfortable with not having any guys around her. 'Why deal with men and their BS when you can have a B.O.B and be stress free no I'm cool with stocking up on batteries and being alone'. Chrisette thought of the time when she said that to her girl Monroe couple years back. Now that she met Sean she no longer feels that way. She thought "if anything why have a B.O.B when you can have a man who can and will work you in all the right places.  
Mmmm this white guy is “PERFECTION” which isn’t a problem just the fact she has never dated outside her race before. Without a doubt Sean was definitely the type of man she wouldn't mind having around her 24/7. Chrisette looked to her left then looked at Sean. She played with her thumbs a little before saying "Sean this is great" as she stopped messing with her thumbs fancying every minute of how he worked the wheel maneuvering pass other cars. "What?" Sean asked looking straight ahead. 

She repeated "I said that this is great" she smiled "Oh okay darling" he nodded his head " I'm glad you think so and I also take it you like speed." Sean said. Chrisette moved her hair from out of her face and adjusted her seat a little saying "are you serious? Like speed? I love speed" she giggled. Sean raised his brow before saying "you have a funny way of showing your love for speed with my Harley."  
He smiled trying to hold back his laugh. Chrisette leaned back and before Sean could say anything else she pinched his thigh "OW" he said and laughed. Sean loved seeing the fight in her it was definitely a turn on if it wasn't for him having to see his parents he would have fucked her up against his living room wall in his flat. Oh yeah her sass he liked it “A LOT”. "For your information Sean I have never been on a motorcycle that was my first time and I was nervous so there" Sean stopped laughing and drove a little faster.


	21. The Ride II…….

Checking out the interior of the rR8 she said "goodness Sean this Spyder is a real beauty. How much did you pay for this?" "40k" Sean answered. Chrisette eyes widened. "You must be a great photographer." Chrisette looked away from him. "I am" Sean said licking his bottom lip. Chrisette looked back at Sean "ooooooh look who's tooting their own horn." Laughing in unison for awhile Sean continued " but no seriously I'm very strategic with my career also very educated in photography and art and in this industry it is very 'status' oriented the more education you have the better the chance of finding someone who will want to employ you for your services.  
"Sean shifted his eyes to Chrisette checking if she was listening hoping that he wasn't boring her with this conversation about his work and to his surprise she was all ears. So he continued "an average photographer makes at least 14,000-54,700 pounds a year and trust me when I say love I make way more than that." Sean pulled out yet another toothpick from his left ear and put it in his mouth. Tilting her head she said "alright alright I take your word for it. You are something else." Sean smiled a little and it made her giggle.  
She looked from Sean again this time reading a large sign aloud "Aspen Way" she looked over her shoulder and at him suspiciously. "Where are you taking me?" Sean breathed deeply "I told you in taking you shopping" she nudged his arm a little "stop playing Sean I know I'm going shopping but where are we going to shop? What store?" Keeping his eyes on the road Sean swirled his toothpick around in his mouth slowly. Chrisette stared at his mouth as he did this. She clenched her thighs together thinking about how his warm plump lips felt all over her body making her pussy throb.  
"Well darling I don't know but, you're just going to have to choose when we get there." Chrisette pouted a little. "Fine Sean I guess I'll just have to wait it out." He chuckled "has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" He said as he caressed her cheek. Chrisette smiles and said "yeah you!" They shared a quick soft kiss. Reluctantly she pulled back from him saying "so about your sister Lillian" she took a deep breath and asked herself "why in the hell did I ask about his sister?" He asked "what about her?"  
Taking off his aviator sunglasses. " well I just wanted to know about her I guess I don't know forget it" Sean face lit up when he spoke about his sister "no it fine darling my Lil Lilypad" he smiled. "She paints and has an art studio in Paris where she lives and she travels pretty much all over the world to see museums and galleries and such." Sean shook his head adding "when she was a little girl she always said 'I'm going to paint like Da Vinsee'. Chrisette laughed "oh dear that is too cute" "yeah she never said his name right but she always made me laugh I love her." "Awww how old is she and is she still in Paris?" She asked. "She's twenty two and no she's in Italy but she'll be visiting London soon." Sean said then made a right onto Bank Street. Sean's words crossed her mind remembering back at his flat when he showed her his car 'I am not my brother' that sounds like some really bad blood there she thought. When they came to a red light she said "and your brother? Sean looked at Chrisette.  
"What makes you think I have a brother?" His accent went cold. "When you said you are not your brother when I thought you stole the car." The light turned green. Sean pulled off making another turn pulling up around a large building with a pyramid rooftop. This building looked familiar to Chrisette she couldn't pin point where she might have seen this building before but it'll come to her she thought. Sean shifts the gear in park turned off the car not saying a word as if he were reflecting on past times.   
"I'm sorry Sean I shouldn't have asked about your..." He interrupted her saying " no no no love it's alright darling my brother Nicholas and I just lost touch with one another" Sean took off his seatbelt and Chrisette did the same wanting to know more she asked "what does he do or what did he do for a living?" No longer wanting to talk about his brother he said "now that's something I'm not about to get into. So come love we're here" Chrisette grabbed her purse and opened up her door stepping out of the Audi. "Canada Square Shopping Center?" Sean looked at her "yes it's a underground mall everything and anything you can think of is in here" Sean put his arm around her waist with his in her pocket caressing her round bottom. She raised her brow at him. "Great then let’s go see what I can find. C'mon."


End file.
